A Spirital, National seven years at Hogwarts
by BubbleBellarina
Summary: this is a sort of AU, where Harry actually have an eighteen-year-old sister when Voldemort broke into their home in 1981. And she died, and reborn with her mum and dad, then became an all-powerful magical princess, fought in wars, fell in love with a blond nation and finally is now going to Hogwarts, with them, undercover. Formerly ' A Winter's tale of Sorrow'.
1. character informations

**Every one! I figured that many of you have been confused about the Spirital History, so here is the more detailed explanation- Must read! If you skip, you won't be able to understand what I'm talking about!**

* * *

 ** _About the spirit world..._**

Heads up now, what you are about to read is a secret kept away from human kind for over billions of years.

The World isn't all we think it is, it isn't as simple as any one would think.

First, as a matter of fact, science don't exists.

Science is merely simple illusions to prevent us humans to find out the truth, to protect you all from those wish every thing under their cruel rule, and every thing in their claws. Instead, there is logic and the laws of nature, which was just... there, without a reason, it was just that way. Just don't believe your science teacher.

Second. There isn't only one world, but thousands, millions of them out there, floating through the space between dimensions.

And who is it, that protects them? Who putted up all these illusions- Who defended those thousands and millions of dimensions from those evil, while risking their own lives?

The answer? Spirits.

They guars the dimensions, they bring the seasons, they lead the dead and bring life to our land. They raise the sun and moon, they make the stars shine and let our fire burn.

There are several types of dimensions, the Center dimensions, the Shelter dimension, the Ring dimension, the Illusion dimension, the Outcast dimension and the Second dimension.

The Center dimensions are the one closest to the Core- which was also called the Core of Life. Which provides life energy and magic to every creature of every dimension. They are the main ones that if one was destroyed, many many more will be, too. The Center dimensions are fictional to the Ring dimensions, and some of the religious or mythical places are the Ring dimension. In some other dimensions, there might be accidental gateways on mountains, in the forests, They mostly appears as a sudden wave of fog or mist, then here you are, in an other dimension.

The Shelter dimension, they are dimensions without human civilization, they are those with only nature.

The Ring dimension. Ours. they multiplies all the time when ever a person makes a decision, creating time lines, most dimensions are Ring dimensions, but they are not that important. Their time runs differently, too. You might not feel any difference, but sometimes, in one dimension, it might have been three hours, but in an other, it might have been years. However, when a Spirital princess is present in that universe, it's speed will be reduced to the same as the Centre dimensions- however, even though there are time difference, most difference are so small that you won't even notice it. But to that person, it would seems like that they have traveled through time.

The Illusion dimensions, they are what we calls the space, when rockets and artificial things were send up to the sky, the spirits will teleport them to those dimension and then put up illusions to hide their existence. Machines that were send too deep into the sea was also sent there.

The Outcast dimensions. Also known as the prison. Winter ghosts are often banished there as some of them have figured a way to avoid death. They are impossible to escape unless destroying it, and that requires a lot of energy and magic.

The Second dimension is moldable. A princess of Season can mold it into a space they want and no one can enter unless granted permission by them.

The Spiritals are immortal- they process eternal youth- their physical age lasts from 6 to 27, poison have no effects on them and their wounds heals within seconds. But if the injury is vital the wound will not be healed then they can be killed. But some higher classed Spirits cannot- even if you plugs a sword into their hearts, burn them into ashes or even chop their head off, the wound will heal or they will turn into sparks then once again form a new body, when they are burnt into ashes they will once again show up in a day's time. Spirits all processes magical powers, which they were gifted with when they are reborn into their new life. They were reborn from people who sacrificed themselves for another or those who wanted to protect their loved ones in after life. They uses their magic to creat the season, to raise the sun, to make the stars shine, to give us our emotions, and to protect us. But first, I will introduce you to the five different types of Spiritals.

First, the Nature. Within the Nature spirits kind, there are many kingdoms. The Sun, Lunar, forest, trees, grass, wind, leaves, and all others, and the ones of the seasons rules them all. They have a system similar to a company's. The Seasonals rules the Day, Night, Water, Air, Earth, and other larger elements, then the Day rules the Sun, the Night rules the Lunar and the Stars, The Air rules the Wind and the Earth rules the Forest, Grassland and many others, and the Water rules the Sea, Rain, Streams and Ponds, Lakes, and more. The Princesses, Prince, and those who have a pair of angel's wings(no matter what color) are one of those higher classed Spirits as the magical power they process are powerful.

Then, the Characteristics. each characteristics have only one representative. However, there are a lot of them, they are often named after the flower that holds the same meaning of their characteristic. And some just call themselves the emotion- for example, Little Joy, the fairy of joy and happiness and Gladiolus, the fairy of strength of character. They works alone, but they are friends with each others and will always lend a hand to help.

The third, the Dimensional. They are one of those higher classed Spirits who don't die. There are only six Dimensional spirits- Lilly Life, the Lady of Life, Della Death, the Lady of Death, Fatalina Fate, the girl of fate, Dellanna Destiny, the lady of Destiny, and Dianna Dimension, the Guardian of the Gate of Dimension. and the last one, who have been missing for thousands of years, is yet unknown, but he is known to impose as the other spirits and spread bad impressions of them, he often pretend to be Death, or the Winter General, but he is also known to be able to split his image.

And after that, the New Ages. They were born to cover up the tracks of the Spiritals, as technology improved, they need a special branch of spirits to make them work, to help create illusions to cover up their tracks.

At last, The Evils. their Queen and General are one of those higher classed Spirits, as the magical power they process is quite powerful. They are those who wishes us death, who created the storms and started fires and diseases, who planted jealousy, hate, and insanity in people's hearts, who took away lives of your loved ones and those who shouldn't die. And who wishes to rule us all.

There is only three spells and one charm to kill a high class Spirit. the one which requires the least magic: The Spell of sacrifice- which will cost the caster their life. The Spell of Soul, which will destroy the body of the victim and transfer the soul of the victim to the caster. And the one which requires the most power and magic- the Spell of Ash- the only one that brings no cost. That one charm requires equally powerful magic as The Spell of Ash, it is to be casted on a person to make whatever weapon they hold a Spirit killing one, but the weapon loses it's spirit killing power as soon as it leaves the person's hand. And without the approve of the Lady of Life and Death, this spell cannot be casted. When a Princess was crowned, this spell will be casted on them and so will it be casted on selected warriors or students of the Princesses.

There are also a Spirital Creatures that can kill a high class Spirit- a Spirital Dragon. They are extremely loyal to their master but most of them obeys the Evils. Many of them have killed Princesses and proud Warriors, and they are extremely dangerous.

Only the royal families and the President of every country and some selected independent government of every dimension knows of them, some mortals figured out and the personified nations knows, but other then that, no one. Knows of them.

The Spirits live in their own realm, which was located right above the Core. There are four realms, the Winged, which was located in the middle. The Roaming, the Four Kingdom, and the Genus Contrium. The Winged is where the Spirital lives, they are the ones who brings the season, crafted the snowflakes, painted the leaves, pushed the waves and tried to prevent storms, tsunamis, and other extreme weather. The other three, however, do not get involved with all the wars unless it affects them. Spirits of The Roaming do not have wings, actually, only the Winged have them. And the Winged Realm is like a flat piece of land, in it, there are a selected amount of mortals can pre form magic, the lands are personified and some Centre dimensions seems to brother America all the time. The Roamings- those who live in the realm of The Roaming, do not stay in their own realm. They use it as a base, a place where they put all their things, The Roamings are... serial killers, sort of- they have this blood lust every once a while and have to kill in their own unique way. If they don't kill, their powers will emit an explosion strong enough to destroy thousands of dimensions. So the Winged let them to kill. They travel through ring dimensions, and jump from one to another in a few year's time. The Roamings are actually doppelgangers of the Nature Royals and Dimensional spirits, they look very much alike, but they usually have different skin tone, hair and eye color, and wears a completely different style of clothes. Then there are the Four Kingdom, in this realm, there are only four kingdoms, they all work like what we call poker cards, the way they work is still unknown, though. Since they don't really keep in contact. They don't brother the Winged, the Winged don't brother them. As for the Genus Contrium, they are the gender flipped version of the Winged. They have the Winged's powers, only weaker, and they look like mortals, they also live on land, like normal mortals... though they are still immortals, they don't brother with the other Realms.

In most of the Spirital history, it have been war for the Winged. Ever since human civilization rose, Long, hard wars that lasts for centuries started. First, the Spirital rebellions that lasted 500 years- rise of the Evils. Then, the first Dimensional Spirital War, which lasted 480 years. an then, the second Dimensional Spirital War, which lasted 958 years. after that, the Storm age, the shortest war- lasted 25 years. Then the Dark Lunar Ages, lasted 120 years, but it's the war with the most death and the most brutal war in history. And at last, the famous Eleven Centuries war, the longest and the toughest war.

And in 1991, the Eleven Centuries War finally came to a pause, all thanks to the youngest, yet the most powerful Princess in History, Princess Winter Luna Moonlit, the Princess of Winter- the Child of Peace, as they would call her.

But there's more to this story then just this...

This is the story of Princess Winter Luna Moonlit- _A Winter's tale of Sorrow_.


	2. Porolgue

**I don't own Harry Potter nor Hetalia!**

* * *

1981, Gordic's Hallow, Halloween

Luna Potter looked out the window with horror in her bright icy blue eyes, her usually pale skin paled more as she saw the gates swung open and a dark, cloaked figure stepped through... It couldn't be... Sirius won't betray them, right? But it was all displayed in front of her, she turned away from the window and pulled the curtains shut, facing her parents, who is tending to Harry, she shouted.

"Mum! Dad! He's here! Take Harry and get away from here- there's no time!"

With that, she turned around and ran out the door of Harry's room, she will have to buy them time, even if it meant her death.

"No! Luna- don't go!"

"Wait- LUNA!"

It was her parents, they desperately called after her, as if hoping that there was another way, but she know... there wasn't any. So wiping away a few stray tears, she ignored her parent's calls. Her long, straight black hair waving as she took a sharp turn around the corridor to reach the stairs, her icy blue eyes filled with determination as she ran down them. She ran across the living area, and yanked the front door open.

Slamming the door close behind her, the girl quickly spin around and locked it with her wand.

Turning around, the girl faced a hooded figure, glaring at it, she fired mutable spells wordlessly, the figure dodged each one with ease, until the girl stomped her foot right after firing three spells in a roll, the action caused sharp, hard ice spikes to shot out from the ground, throwing the figure backwards.

the girl spin around and pressed her palm to the door behind her, thick ice surrounded the house, completely protecting it from the world outside. Muttering a sentence, the girl turned around to be greeted by a blast of deadly, bright green light.

Faces, faces of those she cared and loved, those she seen and were friends or rivals with... the mysterious man who she secretly liked but was unfortunately in a relationship, Arthur Kirkland, her brother, her family, her friends and relatives... she smiled bitterly as her vision was filled with a bright poisonous green color.

 _"I am so sorry."_

As she dropped down to the ground beneath, her pine wooden, unicorn haired and frost patterned wand rolled away from her grabs, a single tear slipped from the corner of those once bright. icy blue eyes, which fluttered close as the ice protecting the house fade away in mist.

High up and far away towards the north, in a place where no humans know exist nor have ever visited. Inside an ice castle upon a cloud, in the throne room of the palace, a winged girl who looked eighteen years old with long, straight blue hair that reaches her ankle, fair and pale skin and angelic features and gleaming icy blue eyes that don't reflect her physical age, wearing a icy blue silk gown with a snow white crown upon her head and a white scepter which was decorated with icy blue ice crystals in her white, gloved hands, sat upon a beautiful throne with her guards lining the halls. She gasped and her eyes widened as memories of a certain black haired girl ran through her mind, her gigantic, angelic white wings lost their usual hold and the long feathers dragger along the floor, her scepter dropped from her loosened hands and hit the floor with a clear 'clank', then rolled away from her. A single tear rolled from her icy blue eyes, those same eyes of the girl who died for her family.

She remembered now. She remembered that before she was reborn, she had an other name, an other identity.

She was Luna Polaris Potter.

Daughter of Lily and James Potter.

A excellent Gryffindor student at Hogwarts.

And sister, of Harry Potter.

And with that thought, she pushed herself off her throne, then spread her wings wide. With a powerful flap that send all her guards grabbing onto the carpets for life, Luna swept out of her throne room, and dived down to the land... towards the south, towards Britain.

"Please let me arrive in time please let me arrive in time!" This same thought rang in her head again and again as she muttered out pleas. She soon crashed through the shield of illusions and clouds puffed away, she flapped her wings harder, then she closed her wings around her and into a dive, speeding up so fast that you can only see a blur of white and blue,

The ground draws near, and nearer... she spread her wings to slow down to land, but she lost her balance, and crash landed onto the soil of her home... Godric's Hallow. She got a face full of mud and stray grass, dragged along the ground due to the force of landing, then finally, screeched to a stop after a hundred meters.

She painfully got onto her feet, and flinched. She looked over her shoulder to check, her wings were broken... nearly every bone was crooked in a painfully unnatural way, a wisp of icy blue magic reached out, and her wing was healed in seconds.

A women's scream snapped her out of her pain, she whipped her head towards the source of the voice, she know this voice.

"No!" She cried and ran, stumbling every now and then, her beautiful blue gown was torn, but she couldn't care any less. She never really liked them anyway.

She reached her destination just in time to see a green flash coming from the window, with one last effort, she leapt forward towards the house, and reached out as if it could save... him.

" **NO!"**

She landed on the ground, and looked back up only to see half the house crumpling to ruins.

She couldn't stand it anymore, her lower lip trembled, a sob rung out from her throat as she buried her face into her palm, a tear escaped the corner of her eye, and she wept.

A flash and a swept of autumn wind, then there was the sound of a person stumbling to the ground, a portal had just opened, someone was here. Luna looked up to the dericton of the sound, and saw October James Autumn stumble out of the portal, and landing roughly on the ground, almost snapping his staff in half.

"No!" he shouted, "Lily! Harry!"

"'s too late." Luna choaked out, "Are you...dad?"

October looked over at her, his eyes geaming with tears.

"Luna!" He ran over and enveloped her into a tight, warm hug. "Please don't tell me... please..."

"We- we're too late..." She rasped out, and her father chocked down a sob.

"N-no..."

Then there was a golden flash, signaling a new arrival.

"HARRY!"

The two turned their heads towards the voice, it was Lily Life, Lady of Life. Her golden hair in the ponytail like always and her bright emerald green eyes gleamed with tears.

"L-lily?"

"...Mum?"

Lily turned towards them, and chocked out a sigh of relieve," James! Luna!" She said with relieve," Y... You both were reborn..."

Luna nodded, her tears still hadn't stopped.

"b-but Harry..." Luna chocked on her sobs," I- I was too late..."

Her mother closed her eyes, her golden magic of life reached out to search the lost souls, and after a short while, she sighed and laughed with relieved, her voice coming out broken but filled with joy.

"He- he's alive..." She said with tears of joy," Harry's alive!"

Luna letted out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and the reborn members of the Potter family pulled each other in a tight, grateful hug. As tears ran down their faces.

They silently vowed to the power of the core of life, with all their magic...

They will protect Harry Potter, the last mortal living member of the Potter Family.

* * *

 **Oh, well, I rewrote the chapter, or at least, added something, more chapters will be edited in the future, so stay turned!**

 **See you soon~**

 **Lianna, out ^3^**


	3. Leaving

"That's the end of you, Frozener!" Luna shouted, her wings spread wide and her magic glowing brightly around her, she hovered in the air as the army of Winter Ghosts shot blasts towards her in fear, but every one of them was deflected and hit their casters with doubled force.

"No!" the Queen of the Winter Ghosts cried as her army ghosts were one by one vanished and burst into dust and sparks, the now purified stolen souls flew away to the forest of the dead in the Core of life. " This couldn't be!"

"Utinam nulli dubium quin hanc animam meam et qui resurrexit qui et est contra nos in statera, et abierunt. Winter Luna Moonlit ego iam meum iurare in universum magica meus virtus mea, et vita mea throni, hoc est animam meam in conspectu illius peccatori autem hoc erit comminatione ad agros, ita iam sua, tu Core vitae, dona mihi potestatem, et da mihi potestatem, et Winter Luna Moonlit: principis Winter Tertius, Dei de pace, modo Prodico in Cantatio od cineres abit!"

"NOOOO!"

An ear-piercing shriek rang across the battleground, and where the Queen of Winter Ghosts once stood, was a pile of black ash.

The remaining soldiers and warriors cheered, the Princess of Winter smiled tiredly, but brightly, her leather suit was slashed but she couldn't care less... They won.

Everyone ran back to the palace to celebrate, where she told her chefs to arrange a feast, yet she just teleported back to her sleeping quarters, and with a wave of her hand, needed things were teleported to where they were needed. A note wrote itself down and was sent to her secretary who is her sister. Then, she, too, teleported away. She should know, the celebrating event lasts for an entire week, and she doesn't really want to be surrounded by noise and drunk soldiers after a war that has scarred her so much... more importantly, the battle that took her mentor away.

A week had almost passed in the Seasonal orphanage. Nature Princesses and Dimensionals, and even Characteristics arrived one by one, all still recovering from the war that took away their loved ones. As every other was celebrating the victory against the Seasonal Evils in the land beyond the mortals, Princess Winter the third, was busy packing... her brother is going to attend Hogwarts this year, and after this war that had taken her chance of reunion with her brother, she had to go there with him. She had done a small spell and made her name appear on the list of Hogwarts student, and after a lot of convincing from Anna, she had placed the names of the rest of the Seasonals on there too. She is looking through her trunk to check if everything is in place, well, after all, she has to be careful to not forget anything.

"Books, check. Dressing-gown? I think... yes, one will be enough. Casual clothes? Ten sets. Wand..." She pulled out a wooden pine wand, it was a dark, icy blue colour. The core was the mane of a pure white unicorn that was born as the first snowflake of winter touched the ground and was soaked in mint water. It was then frozen for twenty winters, and the feather of a winter angle that has been buried in snow for one fortnight, and digs up as the first ray of moonlight touches the ground. On the wand, frost designs that shape like fern-like spirals were crafted on the thin piece of wood, a thin layer of never-melting ice covers it's surface, causing it to glint in the light.

This wand was the wand she owned when she was alive as a mortal, the wand she got when she was eleven, from Ollivanders. She still remembers that day...

"Mummy! Mummy! Am I going to get my wand now? Am I? Am I?" an eleven years old Luna Potter whined at her mother while shaking her arm.

" Yes, yes, sweetie, we are going now. I wonder if your wand would be winter themed? You have those special powers, don't you?" Lily Potter chuckled, looking at her daughter.

Young Luna has a special talent with things about winter, her first accidental magic caused a fireplace to be buried in ice, technically, it was frozen within a giant ice block. Luna soon found out that she can use winter themed magic just with her bare hand and can control it completely. Although it does take her more magic then just casting a spell with a wand.

Opening the shop's door, Luna peeked inside, and slipped in." Hello?" she called, " anyone here?"

Mr Ollivander suddenly appeared, startling the black haired girl. " Ah." he breathed, " Luna Potter, right? Let's see..."

Luna held out her wand arm, and after a while, the elder man went into the back of the shop and came back out with a wand.

"Ash, phoenix tail, 11.5 inches, unyielding." he gave the black, rough-surfaced wand Luna, but she refused to touch it.

" It doesn't look nice to me!" she said with a pout, " I like wintery things..."

After a few more failed tries... well, a few was an understatement, the pile of unmatched wands that have blown up things, caused the shelves to be 'rearranged' or even, dissolved into ashes. Finally, there comes the wand that made her eyes sparkles.

" Pine, picked as the first snow falls, winter unicorn and winter angle feather core, 12 inches long, a unique wand for a unique girl."

Luna picked up the wand and admired it as if it was the most beautiful wand in the world, as she gave it a wave, a pleasant scent of mint and pine trees filled the room, snow exploded at the tip of the wand and rained down from the ceiling. It's a winter wonderland in the shop.

"Wonderful!" Mr Ollivander clapped," I expect great and wonderful things from you, young lady."

Luna chuckled at the memory, ah, those lovely times, how she missed them.

She swiftly picks up her luggage, and with a last look at her room in the orphanage, she smiled nostalgically, she will miss this place, definitely. She walked out the door, and silently closed it behind her. She walked down the hallway, ducking as Joie flew over her head and nearly hitting her.

"Sorry, Luna!"

"'s fine, Joie!" She called back at the physically six years old girl and headed down the stairs that were located behind the artificial waterfall, she watched with a smile as the water hit against the glass wall that separates the stairs from the water, and exit the staircase where her firstborn father was waiting for her.

"Hey, dad." She greeted with a smile.

"So, you ready to go back to Hogwarts, doe?" He teased with a bright smile.

"Sure, dad." She chuckled, "I wonder how Harry looks like now."

"You just saw him two years ago."

"Still, many can change in two years."

"Say hello to Meenie for me, would ya?"

At the thought of her Transfiguration professor, she smiled fondly.

"You will be able to tell her in person one day, dad."

"I know... I know..."

It was silence, then her now blond firstborn mother joined the duo.

"Hey." Her mother greeted.

"Mum." She nodded with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll check on Severus for you."

It might be a miracle, but back when she was alive, Luna was quite close friends with her Potions Master, Severus Snape. They only got along because of her talent in almost every subject, and her un similarity to her father... Actually, she never truly resembled her mother or her father. The shape of her face is similar to her mother, her features looked a bit like her father's, but also mixed with her mother's. Her eyes are blue like her father's, yes, but a completely different shade. While hers was an icy blue, his looks like two pools of clear water in autumn, mixed with flakes of brown and gold, too. It was always this way, no matter how the person who was turned into a spirit changed, their eyes never do.

James and Lily pulled their firstborn daughter into a tight embrace. And Luna, in her parent's arms, sobbed and started to weep.

"I want to tell him," Luna said, tripping over her words," To tell Harry... but what if- what if he hates me? after all these years he was abused at aunt Petunia's... What if he never forgives me?"

"He will." Lily mumbled in her child's ear," just wait till he's mature, he will understand... just... let him get to know you first, break it to him slowly. Don't cry, Luna... It'll be alright."

The two elder spirits released their daughter and looked into her eyes lovingly. Luna gave them a tear-filled smile, and gave her parents one last tight hug, before letting go, and jogged over to the gates to meet with her fellow Princesses.

"I got the enchantments," Lyra said quietly, holding out four pairs of earrings in their representative colours, green, sea blue, golden bronze, and silver. "They won't' turn invisible as we put them on, and due to the other necessary spells... it turns us more like a mortal and hides our spirital trace, also makes us a bit... okay, a lot weaker in magic. But we are still a lot more powerful than normal mortals, at least twice Dumbledore's power. It will also de-age us, with them on, we will grow like normal children. But it will power off as soon as we took them off. Although we can still return to our spirital forms and regain our powers when we are in it, our wingless forms will be stuck this way for... let's say, seven years. "

The four of them shared a look. "...good to be back at where our students built, hu?" Stella chuckled," And that's where you went to school, Luna."

Luna smiled bitterly, and looked up at them, "masks up, everyone... no eleven years old would have... you know... Be cheerful as ever, Anna."

Anna nodded, but the smile on her face stained, this war has wounded them... badly. Many died, and many things happened, battles and fights, duals that makes the entire kingdom counted on them, and what hurt them the most... was her death.

They each took a pair of earrings and placed them on. In a flash, the four young beauties are replaced by four mature looking, beautiful girls of eleven years old, in clothes that have shrunk to fit them.

Phoenix, the guardian of Phoenixes, blared the horn on her bright red convertible, her hair as red as always and her golden eyes gleaming with knowledge. Three of the quartet hopped into the comfortable car that Stella has built herself. Luna, however, took one last look at the sky, before she, too, jumped in. As the sport car-convertible hybrid shot off on the road, with the wind in her hair, Luna let her memories replay.

I'm coming, Harry, my brother.


	4. On The Train

**Luna: I'm back! Told you I'd update soon! And disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter! But the Spirits are the character that I created, But fanfictions written with them are more then welcome! But all rights reserved(only the spirits, not Harry Potter!)**

 **Harry: Let's not listen to my sister's rambling... and start reading about how 'foolish I was to not know that Lilac/Luna was my sister'... and that was a quote, not from me- I didn't even know I had a sister in the first place! Luna!**

 **Luna: It's the same! It's heart brokening to see my own little brother being bullied and I can't step in because the Seasonal Evils would know and kidnap him and threaten to kill him if I don't give them my throne- but if I do he would still die because they would start an eternal snowstorm on earth and kill every one on it!( Crying my eyes out) Why wouldn't you understand! Harry you're a bad little brother! Respect your elders!**

 **Harry: Fine! Fine! I'm sorry, sis, just stop crying!**

* * *

Harry left the twins behind and off for a compartment.

However, none of the compartment was empty, and the students inside was either weird, or very noisy and rude.

Finally, he came across a compartment with four girls of his age sitting in it.

The first girl that caught his eyes, was a girl with fiery golden red hair- her hair even redder then the family he just encountered, she's in a red T-shirt and sand colored shorts, her skin was sun-kissed and she have bright orange eyes. Then, there's this brunette, who have bright green eyes like the spring forest, she have slight tan skin and freckles on her rosy pink cheeks, she's wearing a kind smile and she's in a green sleeveless top and a grass green skirt that reaches her knee, her long, slightly wavy brown hair was swept behind her ears and the left side was pinned up by a leaf hair clip. The other side's hair was covering her right ear, and she's wearing green sandals. there's also a girl with golden-orange-brown curly hair that was messy, Harry thought she's simply a very 'autumny' girl, her eyes were orange with a hint of brown like autumn leaves, her skin was tanned with freckles on her cheeks and her dress was a yellow color that you would see on autumn leaves. And she's grinning like a manic. Then the last girl, her eyes were icy blue like the frozen lake's surface, her hair was silver like the snow under the moon's gleam, her skin was pale and fair, smooth like ice and white like snow, her dress's sleeves were long and they wrap around her arms tightly, the dress reaches her knee and the top was tight bringing out her curvy figure, the lower part was flow-y and lose, a smile graced her light pink lips, due to unknown reasons, the last girl looks... familiar.

Harry took a breath, " may I sit here?"

The silver haired girl turned at him, Harry found himself staring at the girl's icy blue eyes, those eyes, he swear he have seen them, and she just felt so... familiar, and, right the moment that their eyes met, the face of an eighteen years old, ravenette with icy blue eyes flashed through his mind, the silverette had her eyes locked with his for a moment, but then blinked twice and snapped back to reality, and smiled at him.

"Of course!" the silverette beamed at him," Do come in!"

Harry walked in, and sat down between the bushy haired girl ( in this story, there's eight seats in each compartment.) and the window.

"I'm Anna Falls, nice to meet you!" the bushy haired girl said, smiling widely, then pointed to the red haired girl," that's Stella Shores," she then pointed at the brunette," That's Lyra Blossom," and she pointed at the silverette," And that's Lilac Moon!" she then extend a hand at him," And we are the Seasonal girls! Nice to meet you!" she said happily.

" I'm Harry Potter," Harry smiled, " nice to meet you too." he said, taking her hand and shake it.

Harry notice that the two other girls glanced at Lilac swiftly, who smiled reassuringly, then nodded at him.

For the coming few minutes, they chat about magic, owls and strangely, seasons. The four girls seems to like the seasons, Lyra loves spring, Stella likes summer, Anna likes autumn and Lilac likes winter, then, the door of the compartment slide open, and the youngest red head boy came in.

"Any one sitting here?" he asked, pointing at a empty seat, "ever where else is full."

"Of course!" Stella said, "Come in."

The boy walked in and dropped down on to a seat.

Suddenly, the boy's older brothers- the twins, poked their head in.

"Hey, Ron,"

"We are going down the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there!"

Ron mumbled something and Stella leapt up and punched the air.

"Hell yeah I'm coming along!" she exclaimed," I'm outta here!"

Right after the sentence, Stella ran out and disappeared down the corridor, leaving the twins behind.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? We are Fred and Gorge Weasley, and this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then"

"Yeah." Anna said, "get Stella before she hurts herself 'cause she's probably picking a fight with that giant tarantula..." she sigh, before going back to cheerful mood," I'm Anna! Anna Falls- that girl who ran off was Stella Shores, and these girls here are Lilac Moon and Lyra Blossom. Now get Stella!"

The twins left as a loud shout rang out from afar.

"They will get along." Anna said," Stella pranked everyone in the orphanage. Well, not us, though." She chuckled at the thought.

"Orphanage?"

"Erm... yeah?" Lyra said, slightly uncomfortable at the thought," our parents... lets don't talk about it."

There was an awkward silence, but broken as soon as Stella returned.

That's when Harry notice something strange about her ponytail- there it was, a little ball of flam like a tiny sun, crackling and glowing, letting out sparks of fire from time to time.

'Weird.' he thought.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry only nodded.

"Oh, well... do you really have the scar?"

"Yes." Harry said," but I can't remember any thing."

"Nothing?" Ron asked eagerly, Stella shot him a glare, which he ignored.

"Well, I remember a lot of green lights and high pitched laughs, but nothing else."

"Wicked."

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry ask, curiously.

"Er- yes, at least I think so." Ron replied.

"Erm-well, I am a half blood- or I think I am." Lyra said quietly, not wanting to talk about her family.

"Both my parents are wizards- my sister is a witch, too. but she seldom uses magic, even if she's good at it." Lilac said.

"Muggle born, I guess." Anna replied.

"Not sure." Stella shrugged."'ve never seen them."

He turn to Ron, "Then you must know plenty of magic already."

"I heard you lived with muggles." Ron asked," how are they like?"

"Horrible, well, at least my arnt, uncle, and cousin are," Harry replied, Lilac winced," Wish I'd have three wizard brothers."

"Five." Ron grumbled," I'm sixth to go to Hogwarts-I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie already left- Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quiddich. Now Percy's a perfect. Fred and Gorge messes around a lot, but they still gets very good marks and everyone thinks they are funny. Every one expects me to be like them, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get any thing new, either, I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached into his jacket and pulled out a fat, grey rat, which was sleeping like a pig.

"This is Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up, Percy got an owl from dad and I got Scabbers."

Ron's ears went pink.

"Perhaps I can get you a phoenix." Stella piped up.

"Wa-what?"

Ron stared at her like she've grown two heads.

"I own a few- family heirlooms- and one of them helps me to deliver special mail, the other two, well one still helps me to send packages and mails, but the other… he's kinda lazy, barely notices me around, too. I'll see if you two gets along, Sun completely ignores me and dis likes me. Flame, the one that helps me to deliver normal letters is coming with me to Hogwarts." Stella said, shrugging.

- **TIME SKIP-**

" anything off the trolley, dears?" a kind looking lady with a trolley of treats said while sliding back the door."

 **"CANDY!"**

Anna squealed, and leapt up mid air for at least thirty inch, then splinted out of the compartment, leaving a puff of smoke at where she was.

"Did that just happened, or there are problems with my eyes?"

Ron asked, more like said, while staring at where the bushy haired girl was, blinking like an idiot.

Harry, who had his mouth hung open all the time, was speechless, Lyra closed his mouth for him.

The girls laughed out loud at the boys behavior.

"She tends to do that every single time she sees sweets or desserts." Lilac said, giggling.

"And don't de too surprised if she buy every single thing." Stella added.

 **"I'LL TAKE EVERY THING! TEN EACH!"**

As cue, a certain overly excited, bushy haired girl shouted outside, her voice ringing through the whole train.

"And don't be shocked if she finishes everything." Lyra said.

The five pre-teens in the compartment sweat dropped as Anna bounced in with an armful of treats.

"Lets see... jelly beans... bubble gum... chocolates... and... Ooh! Look! Licorice wands!"

- **THREE MINUTES LATER-**

"Um... Anna? Mind your manners..." Lyra said with a halfhearted smile while politely biting from her Cauldron Cake.

"Hum?"

Anna looked up at the three girls and the two boy next to her which was covered in all sorts of treats she bought, a Licorice wand half dangling from her mouth, which she was still chewing on it, she clearly didn't get the message.

For the next five minutes, Anna spent it munching on sweets and cakes, or stuffing sweets into their mouth, Harry nearly chocked when she did so- which was perfectly normal since she have shoved a Cauldron Cake and a few other candies into his mouth.

"Anna," Ron asked, "Didn't you say that you're living in an orphanage? Why aren't any of you surprised when you see magic? And where did all those money came from?"

"Oh." Anna replied with a half stuffed mouth," It's an magical orphanage- there's an spell over it to twist the image inside into a normal one, or non-magical one. And we don't use magic that often, although we are pretty good at it. and the money's our parent's heritage- don't ask."

"Oh..."

"Alright, enough with that. Ooh! Now chocolate frogs!

Harry picked up a box of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans afterwards.

"You'd want to be careful with those." Ron warned," When they say every flavored, they _mean_ they got every flavor- you know-you got all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint, but there is also spinach and liver... Fred reckons he had a boggy flavored one."

Lilac picked up a reddish pink one and sniffed it before plopping it into her mouth, then she happily hummed," Rose apple!" she said," I didn't know they have this flavor! It's my favorite fruit but I never seems to find a candy of this flavor! Delicious!"

Stella, encouraged by Lilac's fortune, randomly picked one up and plopped it into her mouth, only to chock and spit the obviously unpleasant bean," You really should trust your brother sometimes!" she chocked out," Boggy flavored!"

They all laughed, and soon, Stella joined the laughter.

'I wish I had friends like that.' Harry thought,' Not only... they are like Family'

* * *

 **Luna: Ta da! Like it? Oh! and every one, if you can figure out who is spring, summer, autumn, and winter, I will send them a drawing of the seasonals done by myself- and only the first four person who get it right gets the prize~ the game starts... NOW!**

 **Harry: Sis, is this necessary?**

 **Luna: Well, I think it's fun! By the was, here's a clue, their names and appearance does means something! Now bye!**

 **Everyone: Bye! See you all in 'Missing Toads and a Malfoy with his hair on fire'!**


	5. Toads and Malfoy with his hair lit

**Luna: Hi! It's me again, a long story! The following ones might be a little shorter, sorry! There isn't going to be a lot of Hetalia in this chapter, so, sorry!**

 **Harry: Sis, just do the disclaimer and move on to the story.**

 **Luna: Yes! Alright! I don't own Harry Potter nor Hetalia (even if there is only a mile mention of it in this chapter) Now, on with the story!**

* * *

They spend a fun time trying out each bean and every thing, Lilac found a bean that taste like 'ice fruit', a rare type of fruit which was icy blue color and tastes like mint and licorice of sort.

" They are very rare!" Lilac told him," I'm lucky that we have these trees in the garden of the orphanage- they look like as if they are made of ice, and the leaves are blue! I got a few seeds with me so I can plant them in Hogwarts!"

Harry found it odd- the girls spoke of the orphanage as if it's a nice, homely place- and in Harry's knowledge, an orphanage have strict rules, and they always seems dark.

"How's the orphanage like?" After a while of thinking, Harry decided to ask.

"Oh- it's nothing like those in the muggle's film." Anna said, waving it off," It's more like a home- or a small village, only that it's in a five story high building, the elders takes cares of the youngers, the teens around our age take cares of their own and they wanted to be leave alone, there's no dean. We, the orphans, takes cares of every thing, The eldest of us was twenty something, the older ones who got married moved out- but most liked to keep their relationship as a girlfriend-boyfriend one, they say it sound sweeter. Well, Lilac got a certain someone waiting for her though, hum?" Anna nudged the silverette with a smirk, glancing at her as the other chuckled.

"A-Anna!" Lilac cried, face flushed," Don't talk about it at school- or any where public! We-er we are just really really really good friends!" She said in a hushed voice, extremely embarrassed.

"Stop lying." Stella said, a bored look on her face," I've caught you two kissing, when you guys thought you are alone, you sitting on his lab playing piano together- god, he's like, four to five years older then you, aren't you embarrassed or what?"

Lilac was blushing so hard that she's redder than a tomato, then she pout and shot back a sentence that got the two to shut up.-" Oy! what about you and your- quote here- 'precious Alfie'? Hum? I caught you and Alfred asleep, you leaning on his shoulder and his arms around you! And you! Anna! how about Matthew? I heard Joie said that she saw you two making pancakes together, and he is holding your hands while doing it together!"

" O-Oy! What about Lyra and Feliciano? Those two fools around all the time! Why only the two of us!" Anna protest, pouting with a blush on her face.

"Hey! Don't pull me and Feli into this mess! It's your argument, not ours!

Harry and Ron shared a look, and both thought the same thing-' Don't get into this fight over relationship.'

* * *

The four girls soon calmed down, and stopped talking about their 'love lives', and started talking about the orphanage.

"There's this girl called Joanna Joy, she prefer to be called Joie, though, she says it's better-"

"I usually bake a lot there, but they never let me take over the kitchen-"

"Anna, that's because if you do, Joie will really become a little ball of energy!"

They all laughed at this, ever since they've seen Anna eating sweets, they know how much she likes it, and according to the girls, Anna's one hell of a good cook and baker.

"Harry, you can go there if you want, to visit, or stay over!" Anna said, "The orphanage is currently unavailable, but it might a few years later, better then staying at you horrible muggle family, right?"

"I-I can?"

Harry was overjoyed, the orphanage sounds brilliant, and if the girl's states are anything to go by, it is certainly a good place to live at, and the Dusley would be glad that they've got ridden of him!

Then, the door slide open, and a round faced boy stepped in, snapping Harry out of his daze.

"Sorry," He said with tearful eyes," But have you seen a toad and all?"

"No," Lyra replied, smiling," But I can find it for you- I'm always good with animals." After that, Lyra stood up and left the compartment," I'll be back soon."

"If I've got a toad, I'll lose it as fast as I can. Mind you, I got Scabbers, so I can't talk." Ron deadpanned.

The rat was still asleep on Ron's lab.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know." Ron spat," I tried to turn him yellow yesterday and it didn't work. I'll show you- look..."

He searched around in his trunk and pulled out a very old looking wand.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out, never mind..."

He raised his wand as the compartment door slide open. The toadless boy and Lyra was back, this time with a girl whose hair is nearly as bushy as Anna's.

"Has anyone seen a toad, Neville's lost one." She said in a bossy tone.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it" Ron told her as Lyra slipped passed the girl and sat back down on her original seat.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

The Anna-look-alike (Only the hair) sat down, Ron looked taken back.

"Er- Alright."

He cleared his throat, and chanted:

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow"

He waved his wand, but nothing happened, Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Said the girl," Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's got magic at all, it've been such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was so ever pleased,of course, I mean- it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I 've heard-I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of corse, I just hope it'll be enough- I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron and the Seasonal girls, he was relieved to see Ron's face, which was stunned by her studying speed, only to be worried again by the four girl's perfectly normal expressions on theirs.

"Ron Weasley."Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter" said Harry.

"Lilac Moon." Lilac said with a kind smile on her face.

"Lyra Blossom" Lyra said, and sank back into her seat a bit," You already know.

"Stella Shores." Stella said, grinning.

"Anna Falls!" Anna said with a enormous smile," And we four girls are the Seasonal Girls!"

"Are you really?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry," I know all about you, and you're in Modern magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

She then turned to the Seasonal girls, and tilted her head in confusion," I'm sure I've heard your names before, but I'm not sure where…"

Harry turned to the girls, still feeling dazed, when he met Lilac's eyes again, the very same face from his blurred memories flashed through his mind, then, a voice, it's soft, elegance, yet calming and familiar,' Harry, smile~' It said before fading.

"Do any of you know which house you'd be in? I've been asking around and I hope I can get into Gryffindor, it sounds far the best. I heard that Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad…"

"God, you can get along with Lyra and Lilac." Stella deadpanned." They both like reading, and are very good at magic.- they even know how to do the stunning spell and teleport- not that I don't know how to teleport, but still! Lilac, would you warn me before stunning me?"

"A stunning spell?!" Hermione exclaimed, " But that's a very advanced spell!"

"Stella, if you can keep quiet at night, I wouldn't pull the trick." Lilac deadpanned, then turned to Hermione," And practice makes perfect, you don't only need books, practicing your spells can also help you!"

"Alright, I better go. You should change, we are arriving soon."

-TIME SKIP-

As the six was chatting, the compartment door slid open once again. But this time, it isn't Hermione Granger nor the toadless boy.

Three boys entered and Harry immediately recognized the middle one: it was the pale boy- not as pale as Lilac- from Madam Malkin's robe shop. And he was looking at Harry with a bit more interest then he'd show back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" The boy asked," They are saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment, it's you, right?"

"Yes," Answered Harry, he was looking at the other boys, both of them look extremely mean, and was standing next to the pale boy like body guards.

"Oh, and this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said carelessly,"And I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron choked back a laugh, Stella didn't even bother to do so, and laughed a loud 'Ha!'.

Malfoy sifted his gaze upon Stella, who's still grinning under his cold gaze." Think my name's funny, do you? Who are you anyway? And you." He turned to Ron," Red hair, freckles, you must be a Weasley- a family who have more children than they can afford."

Ron blushed bright red at this.

The boy turned back to Harry," You will soon find out some wizarding families are much better than the others, Potter, you won't want to go to the wrong sort. I can help you there."

The boy held out his hand to shake his. However, before Harry could speak, Stella yelled.

"You are the wrong sort, talk for yourself! You Bad faith Dragon!" She snapped, unhappy with the pale boy.

"And who you might be?" Malfoy asked, narrowing his eyes.

Stella smirked," Stella Shores... And get the hell out of here! Bastard!" she pulled out her wand and the tip lit with fire.

Malfoy paled, than ran away from the compartment, his bodyguards following close behind.

Stella yelled, "Oy!" and went after the boys. Then there was a bright flash and a girlish scream, then Stella returned with a cerifying grin on her face. The flam on her ponytail crackling like a barn fire.

"I set his hair on fire." She said, smirking, "That's what I call a revenge."

Just a second later, Hermione Granger came into the compartment.

"What have been going on?" She asked," I saw someone outside with his hair on fire- is that accidental magic? Oh! Stella, your hair is on fire too- let me put it out-"

 _ **"** No!"_

The Seasonal Girls have jumped onto their feet, eyes wide with fear, especially Stella, her eyes are wide and filled with horror.

"The last time the flames went out, she nearly died!" Lyra exclaimed," Don't!"

"Al-alright..." Hermione stuttered out, obviously startled.

"Can we help you with something?" Ron asked her impatiently.

"You'd better hurry up and change- we are nearly there."

"Alright," Lilac said with a small smile on her face." Thanks."

"It's nothing."

"Would you mind leaving while we change?" Ron scowled at the girl.

"Alright." Hermione said in a sniffy tone," And you got dirt on your nose, you know?"

Ron glared at Hermione's back as she left, Harry turned to the other girls," Erm, we need to change."

"just take out your robes." Lilac said," A trick I learnt a while ago- look."

Lilac took out her uniform, which was a white shirt, a gray short skirt, a black tie and a robe that look like a long coat with rather lose sleeves, Harry found the uniform for the girls look a lot like theirs, only that the boy's uniform have long trousers instead of skirts.

Lilac organised the uniform, then waved her dark blue wand, her clothes are immediately replaced by her uniform, her original clothes are now on her seat.

She did the same spell on them and Ron said he just must learn the spell, which Lilac happily agreed to teach him.

* * *

 **Sooooo... DONE! Every one, Please RnR! Sorry! I'm in rush- Bye!**


	6. The Sorting and Nations?

**Hi~ Sorry if this is short, but it's not a filler! Please believe me!**

 **Oh! And I don't own Harry Potter, nor Hetalia!**

* * *

The train came to a stop soon, the six and a certain bushy haired, bubbly girl who's still munching on her licorice wand, exited the train 'hu,' Winter thought, 'this place have certainly changed since I last came.'

"Firs'- years! Firs' years! Over here!" A booming voice called," Aright there Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed towards her brother, Winter smiled,' He hadn't changed at all.'

"C'mon, follow me, any more firs' years? Mind ya step, now firs' years follow me!"

They walked down the rocky road towards the pier, Winter, Spring, Autumn and Summer all took the same boat, as they usually have angel wings and need to fly, they have pretty light bones which made them extremely light. As they sail across the lake, Winter ran her fingers across the lake's surface, leaving a thin trail of ice behind her, just like what she did when she first arrived at Hogwarts, Winter laughed jollily as the ice glitters under the silver moonlight, as the cool late night winds blew past her now silver hair, her eyes glittered like stars as she laughed.

The boats soon arrived at the other side, the new( and old) students stepped on the ground, staring at the grand door, most out of awe, but one particular stared with a pensive look on her young looking face, her eyes shows an age way above how she looks.

The grand doors swing open to reveal Professor McGonagall, Winter smiled as she looked at the (not so) elder professor, as scenes from lessons all those years ago flashed passed her mind. They followed the green robed professor to the entrance hall, the strict professor cleared her throat, and spoke.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said," The start of term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony. Because during your stay here, your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time with your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house have it's own noble history. While you are here…"

Winter zoned out, remembering how things were when she attended Hogwarts. Skipping around the castle, answering every single question in class and shocking the professors because she got them all correct, helping the Hufflepuffs with their homework, going on non- rule breaking adventure with her fellow Gryffindors, studying and creating new spells with the Ravenclaws, and helping the Slytherins to get pass their isolations. She was everyone's favourite, every one loved her…. She remembered attending her own funeral, it was horrible… Seeing everyone she loved and cared crying, she could almost felt her heart broke, she saw everyone crying, their tears, everyone's tears, she don't worth it, she didn't worth their tears…

Winter's head snapped up at the sound of the students screaming. 'Oh,' she smiled, 'the ghosts.'

The Fat Friar was arguing with another ghost about Peeves the trickster, just as he took notice of the students.

"New students!" He said, smiling," About to be sorted, I suppose?" He gazed around the entrance hall, then his eyes set themselves upon her, his eyes widened, and letted out a silent gasp.

 _"Luna?"_

Winter tensed up at the mention of her past name, she looked up to face the ghost before lying smoothly- since she haven't been honest to any normal mortal human who aren't an government official for over two thousands of years.

"Luna? My name is Lilac, Lilac Moon, anyway, who is Luna?" She asked, tilting her head in fake confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the ghost apologized," You just look a lot like a girl I know when she was your age, you even sound like her… oh, that poor girl, she died at such a young age…" The ghost whispered the last sentence, Winter lowered her head shamefully as every one's gaze was tore away from her again.

'That's because I am Luna…' Winter thought bitterly, and sighed silently.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." Professor Mcgonagall said as she returned, "Now form a line," she paused to look around the room, "And follow me."

The group exited the entrance hall, and through the double door, and into the great hall.

Those same candles glittered and glimmered, students seated on their own house table, it's all the same, nothing have changed, she settled her gaze upon the high tables, seeing teachers of old and new, Winter smiled sorrowfully.

They came to a halt as they reached the high tables, Winter took a deep breath, then stared out of the windows, trying to avoid her old teacher's gaze.

Professor Mcgonagall placed a stool in front of them, then, she placed the old, patched sorting hat on it.

Winter giggled as Harry stared at her questioningly, she gazed back and mouthed ; Just you wait.

As Harry gazed back at the Sorting Hat, it bursted into a song.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

The hall broke into applause as the hat finishes it's song. It bowed to each table and soon the hall became silence once more.

"When I call your name, you will be putting on the sorting hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said, "Abbot, Hannah!"

The girl was soon sorted into Hufflepuff, Anna smiled proudly, the list went on, and finally, it reached Lyra.

"Blossom, Lyra!"

Spring Lyra Blossom stepped forward calmly, she was there when Hogwarts was founded and she enjoys chatting with the sorting hat, she was Rowena Ravenclaw's teacher before she was reborned, after all. She calmly seated herself on the stool, and the Sorting hat was placed on her head neatly.

'Lyra Lianna? I certainly didn't expect that.' The Sorting Hat said her old name in her mind, smiling, Spring replied in her mind.

'I suppose, I never expect to have a chance to return, either.'

'I never expected to see you again, it have been such a long time, Lady Lianna.'

'Why, yes, but I preferred the name Lyra, though I don't mind you calling me Spring the second, you can keep a secret, right?'

'Hum, of corse! And let's see... Your noble act have gifted you a new and longer life, and for a great warrior, a thousand years in the past, I would have placed you in Ravenclaw, but after all those wars... oh dear, you have became brave... where else but- GRYFFINDOR!"

The Sorting hat shouted, as claps and cheers rang across the hall for the first Gryffindor in this year, Lyra lept down the stool, than walked to the house table to join her new housemates.

* * *

"Falls, Anna!"

Autumn grinned and skipped to the stool like a little kid, the hat was dropped on her head, and she smiled.

'Anna Areal... I see you have been reborn too.'

'Yep!' she thought, popping on the 'p', 'I did.'

'It have been such a long time... certainly, you are still as kind and generous as you were, maybe even more after all this time... but people, no matter mortal or not, changes... After all this time, you certainly belongs to GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall exploded with cheers, the princess squealed and leapt off the stool, pulling off the hat, she ran towards Spring with open arms, wrapping the poor burnette into a bone crushing hug.

"Hurray for **GRYFFINDOR!** " Anna screamed.

* * *

"Jones, Alfred F.!"

The Seasonal Girl's head whipped around with their mouth agap. The same thing going through their minds.

 **'WHAT IN THE WORLD IS AMERICA DOING HERE!?'** Luna and Stella shared a look, and sighed, Stella with a dreamy way, and Luna in a deadpan way... She already know where the nation with an hero complex will go.

It wasn't that much of a surprise as the hat yelled as soon as it touched his head.

 **"GRYFFINDOR!"**

Alright, wherever America goes Canada will definitely tag along.

Winter looked into the crowd behind her to search for a certain Canadian, only to be interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"I never expected you to be here, eh." Canada said with a smile on his face, "Did England send you four here too? he sure didn't tell me."

* * *

Winter clapped politely as Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor, soon, her name was called right after Malfoy's.

"Moon, Lilac!"

Winter calmly walked up to the all too familiar stool, a few old teachers immediately placed their hands over their mouth, and gasped. Her old name spoken out loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"Luna?"

Professor McGonagall's jaw hung open, a look of shock and disbelief on her face as Winter passed her, Winter sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head.

'Luna?'

That was the hat's first reaction, Winter smiled at the shock in the hat's voice.

'Yes, that's me, but… it's Winter now, or Lilac... I don't know any more.'

'Yes, I see, you are confused about your identity … You have grown to be a brave girl… yet you are still young for the other, you've grown wise and intelligence, and certainly… you are a generous and kind princess, you have the quality to fit in three houses… but, I can see you're here to protect you younger brother, and for a former Gryffindor, you became a brave warrior princess and you are a sister whom is willing to sacrifice herself for her loved ones... let's put you back in- **GRYFFINDOR!"**

The entire hall of students broke into applause, cheers, and shouts just like all others, however, the teachers remain silence, watching her with shocked faces.

Winter spin around to face the teachers, and smiled her signature smile, a few teachers even broke into tears. As she walked away calmly. But in fact, she was crying, shaking with guilt inside her calm and elegance shell as she walked away.

The list went on, and finally, it was Harry's turn... Luna had her gaze fixed on him as the boy who is her brother walked onto the front and sat down, and the hat was placed on top of his head

Luna had to admit, she was rather nervous when her brother sat on the stool for such a long time, no matter which house he will be sorted into, she will love her brother... but of corse, she really hoped that they will be in the same house. But really, her brother just had to be a Hatstall. She sighed in relieve when the hat finally shouted.

" **GRYFFINDOR!"**

She clapped loudly and rarely, cheered the loudest, she gave Harry a short hug as he arrived at the table, startling the poor boy.

* * *

Summer was now the only Seasonal left, she was daydreaming, with a sort of goofy look on her face.

"Shores, Stella!"

Summer snapped out of her daze, and rushed up to the stool. And as soon as the hat touched her head, it yelled.

 **"GRYFFINDOR!"**

Stella pulled the hat off and punched the air, yelling "OH-YEAH!" As loud as she could, than skipped to the house her old student formed, 'Godric really did a great job.' she thought.

* * *

It wasn't long until Ron and Canada was also sorted into Gryffindor, it took the Sorting hat quite a while to sort Canada, the Seasonal all cheered as the almost invisible nation was Sorted, and they all are looking forwards to the coming year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	7. The Feast and the Midnight Meeting

**Hi! Me again, I forgot to tell you a seasonal angel gains the name of their representative season and their original name becomes their middle name, but they preferred to be called by their original name, and their real last names are the ones they used as their human names, except for Luna, her full real name is Winter Luna Moonlit. The Nations are aware of the spirit's existent. And I don't own Hetalia, nor Harry Potter.**

* * *

The headmaster dude, Professor Dumbledore stepped up in front of the high tables, and cleared his throat.

"Welcome!" he said loudly, his voice echoing in the Grand Hall," welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Tweak! Thankyou!"

America tilt his head- England told him Professor Dumbledore is a trustable person, and that he is aware that they are Nations, now his words are giving the loud Nation doubts.

"Is he - a bit mad?" Harry ask a elder student. Who replied uncaringly.

America turned back to the table and was petrified in terror.

The once empty dishes are filled with food.

British. Food.

 **"THIS IS BRITISH FOOD!"**

He screeched, catching everyone's attention, **" I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL BRITISH FOOD MATTIE!"**

That was until a hand wrapped itself around his mouth.

America turned around to be greeted by Stella, or rather, a de-aged Stella.

"Stella?"

Stella- or Princess Summer the second, smiled reassuringly at him, and said," It's alright, Alfie, the food is alright, trust me."

America eyed the food in front of him, they aren't as burnt as Iggy's cooking, and he trusts Stella.

He sat himself down on the seat between Stella, and Luna, who sat next to Harry, a bushy haired girl sitting not so far away, a boy with flaming red hair next to Harry, Anna was just across Luna, and Lyra sat across Harry.

Anna dug into her food, like she always would, slightly on guard, America poked his food and started eating.

Canada was sitting next to Anna, smiling at the autumn princess as he slowly ate, the red head boy sitting next to Harry eyed him, and asked.

"So you are Stella's 'precious Alfie'?" he asked, tilting his head.

Canada chuckled, America nearly spat out his food, Stella choked, coughing when a girl sitting next to her petting her back to calm the fierce coughing.

"Ron!" Stella exclaim once she got over her coughing, "Not that loud!"

America swore his face was redder than Spain's best tomatoes, he coughed into his hand, and said embarrassingly," em… yes."

"And you are the Matthew who made pancakes with Anna?"

Canada choked and blushed, hiding his face in Kuma's fur, so that only his forehead and his curl is visible.

Luna suddenly tapped his shoulder, and whisperer something into his ear," Explain everything later, see you in the second dimension."

America widened his eyes, there's a dimension called the second dimension, which only the seasonal royals and the people who they gave permission to enter can enter, it can change how it's like by the user's need and style, and the person who entered this dimension, their body stays in their original place but their mind and will travel there, it's often used as meeting rooms for the Seasonal Royal and America have only entered once. And it was an accident.

Turning back to his food, and since it's confirmed that it's safe, and started eating.

It was a pretty uneventful dinner( consider how eventful dinner usually is for the nations), until the food in front of them disappeared and was replaced by dessert.

Stella, Lilac, Lyra and the North America twins paled as Anna licked her lips at the sight of the dessert placed in front of her.

They only ducked just in time to avoid the piece of pie came flying to them.

Anna have dived into the mountain of dessert placed on her plate and was eating messily, food flying everywhere and people who was unfortunately sitting near by and did not duck in time was showered by a swamp of bits of dessert. Harry was hiding beneath the table and struggling to not laugh at a round faced boy who was covered in dessert bits.

"In case of that happening again, I suggest every one sitting near Anna bring an umbrella to the hall every meal." Lilac said in a voice like she is not sure whether to laugh, to scold Anna, or to cry.

* * *

 **-TIME SKIP-**

With full stomachs, the two nations laid on their four poster beds and fall asleep immediately.

America found himself in a place, everywhere, everything was white, just a world of white, he looked around, confused, he was perfectly sure that he's dreaming, but it all felt so real.

All a sudden, a bright glow emitted in front of him, causing him to wince and squeeze his eyes shut. He slowly blinked and looked up as he was sure that the light was gone, and was stunned by the sight in front of him.

There, in front of him stood a large, grand wooden door, patterns of different theme crafted and painted on many different section of the door, in the middle, where the handles were, was the four largest sections, which was themed Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter, and the doors opened slowly by itself. A blinding white light emitted from whatever was on the other side.

Once again opening his eyes, America found himself in a grand room, there are four walls, each decorated and painted separately in themes of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. The ceiling, however, was a dome separated in two side, one with crafting of tall skyscrapers, the western cowboys, the native Americans, and a painting of him, in the middle, arms spread open, in his uniform and bomber jacket, the other was painted with mountains of maple trees, wheat fields, and skyscrapers in the middle, Canada standing in the middle, arms spread wide like his painting.

The room was brightly lighted by a crystal cylinder hanging from the tall ceiling. A large table in the middle with six seats, America seated himself on the American flag patterned one. Soon, in flashes of lights the Seasonals appeared, so did Canada.

Canada seated himself in the chair with the Canadian flag pattern, while the seasonal, now back to their original age, seated themselves on the chair themed as the season they represents, and faced the two nations, who shifted themselves uncomfortably and shrank under their questioning gaze.

"Well?" Luna asked with an raised eyebrow, lightly tapping her feet gesturing with her right hand, as if expecting them to speak.

"England told us that Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts this year and… he have a bad feeling about it, eh. But he thought it won't be a very good idea for him to go this year- a very young new Professor who somehow knows everything in the English history and also a very strong wizard? Too suspicious. So he decided to de-age us and send us, and join later, well, but we weren't informed that you four are here." Canada explained.

"I hope you two are aware of who I was before I was reborned." Luna sighed," I was Harry's elder sister, so naturally, I came to Hogwarts… to watch over him. The war that just happened… It got my hands tied, and I can do nothing about the abuse my aunt and uncle do to him, I was lucky enough to take a break- I suppose It's my duty to watch over him."

America's jaw dropped, so did Canada's.

"N- No way..." Canada breathed, " You, the Princess of Winter, is the elder sister of the boy who lived?"

Luna only nodded.

" I don't know if he know that he have an elder sister... I just hope he does." Luna said, the hurt, sorrow, and love for her little brother clearly shown in her eyes.

* * *

 **Luna: Well? Do you like it? This is a rather short chapter, well, blame my quizzes and exams, I hate them, and my mother didn't let me use my computer... either.**

 **Harry: Sis... It's not good facing your computer all day...**

 **Canada: Your brother is right, eh...**

 **America: Dude, there is no problem with facing the computer all day! I do it all the time!**

 **Hermione: Matthew is right, Alfred, what am I going to do with you...**

 **Luna: Well, I am soon going to post some stories about how the seasonals met the Nations, and how the Nations met Dumbledore, let's say there was an awful lot of deleted scenes... and there is more about me, that I'd rather not talk about... Any way, see you!**


	8. the lessons, the dream, and the HOWLER!

**Hi! Sorry for the wait! Something happened to the Wi-Fi at home and it wouldn't work! And... I hate exams...**

 **Again! I don't own Hetalia, Harry potter, or the song Touch the sky.**

 **Please R &R!**

* * *

Harry is in a place, everything was blank, he looked around, but it's just a endless place of black.

He can feel the floor, but it's just black other than that, and that, is when a soft white glow emitted not very far in front of him.

It's a girl, 18 years of age, beautiful, soft icy blue eyes with frost dancing in them, long and straight black hair that shines and had two stands on the side being tied back by a crystal hairclip. She is in a black cardigan and a royal blue, fitting dress that have sleeves that wrapped themselves tightly around her arm, she have pale skin and Harry can't help but notice that she looked a lot like Lilac.

Then the girl begun to sing.

 _when the cold wind's a calling,  
_ _and skies are clear and bright.  
_ _Misty mountains sings and back 'on,  
_ _lead me out, into the light.  
_ _I'll ride, I'll fly,  
_ _chase the wind and touch the sky.  
_ _I'll fly,  
_ _chase the wind and touch the sky._

Her voice is beautiful. Like an angel's voice, the girl reached out and grabbed Harry's hand in hers, twirling him around and smiling. The girl just felt... familiar, everything about her, Harry felt like as if he've known her since he've been born, her smile, her actions, and... her eyes.

Pools of icy blue eyes lake frozen lake in winter, gleaming under the silver moon, like a galaxy, with thousand of stars shining in them. Frost danced in those beautiful orbs of crystal. they seems to shine in the dark with life and it feels... magical... They say one's eyes is the window of their soul, if so, this girl must be a girl full of wonder, hope, dreams, and emotions.

As the girl finished the song, she softly pulled him into a hug, and whisper in his ear.

" _Harry, your father, mother and me sacrificed for you, we missed you, and will miss you, please live on in a happy, wonder filled life… I will see you soon_."

Harry gasped and shot off the bed, it's morning, sunlight streaming from the window, lighting up the dim room.

' _Who is that girl?_ ' Harry thought, as he got ready for his first day in Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.

* * *

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the kid with red hair and that silverette, and the other three."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory. People queuing up outside of classrooms stood on tiptoes to get a good look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wish they wouldn't, because he is trying to concentrate on getting to his class without getting lost.

There were a hundred and forty stair cases at Hogwarts- wide, sweeping ones, narrow, rickety ones; some that leads to different places on different days, and some with trick steps that you have to remember to jump. Then there are doors that wouldn't open unless you asked nicely, or tickled them exactly the right place. Or doors that aren't doors at all, but walls which was solid. It was also very hard to remember where everything was, since they all seems to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other and Harry was sure the coats of armour could walk. But somehow, the Seasonal girls always know their way around like they lived here!

And there are the lessons. There are a lot more to magic than just waving your wand and saying a few funny words. They have to study the night sky through their telescopes every wednesdays at midnight- Which the Seasonal girls have handled single handedly, much to their amazement. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouse to study Herbology, which seems to be Lyra's favourite subject and best subject.

Easily, the most boring class was History of magic. Which was the only class taught by a ghost and this absolutely terrified Alfred, he hid behind Stella since the moment Professor Binns entered, shacking. But Alfred soon dropped dead asleep as Professor Binns droned on and on. Stella and Anna was dead asleep the entire lesson, and Lilac and Lyra are half asleep.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of book to look over his desk. At the start of their first lesion, he took the register, and when he reached Harry's name, he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. And like other Professor, he paused at Lilac's name and had a pensive, far away, and sorrowful look on his face.

Professor McGonagall was again different, Harry was right to think that she wasn't someone to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking to the moment they had sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She said." Any one messing around in my class will leave and not come back. And that includes you, Mr. Jones."

She then turned her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to start, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing furniture into animals until a long time later. After a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle, by the end of the lesson, Alfred have blown his table up trice and the match ten times. Harry made his match's head slightly pointier and gained a silvery hint, Ron did nothing at all and only the Seasonal Girls have got it on their first try, Matthew on his second and Hermione on her third. Lilac's match some how gained a silvery blue color, which Professor McGonagall praised her for. And scolded Alfred for blowing his things up so many times, but the person she scolded was an innocent Matthew, who she mistook as his twin.

Despite this is only their first week, Alfred and Matthew, who turned out to be a close friend of the Seasonal girls, have became one of Harry's very reliable friends, even if Alfred does ran into an awful lot of trouble every day, he managed to piss off at least five teachers on his first day, by snoring loudly in class, blowing up random things with his wand, and talking loudly to his twin, who tried to stop him desperately. Matthew manage to give the teachers a good impression, but every one just kept forgetting him or mistaking him for Alfred, just didn't saw him at all until Alfred or Anna made a fuss about the whole thing.

The class that they had been looking forwards to, Defense Against the Dark Arts, turned out to be a bit of a joke. Quirrell's classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which every one said was to ward off a vampire that he met in Romania. The vampire turned out to be some one Who Alfred claimed to know as Vladimir Popescu, a 'Totally awesome, but a tad bit of creepy dude.'

Harry was relived to find out that he wasn't behind everyone else, especially with help. Ever since the first day of school, Alfred, Matthew, and the Seasonal Girls have been nothing but help. Lilac is acting like an older sister to him and helped him with his home work by giving him clues instead of answers- this made him less guilty since it wasn't copying from an other, Lyra was great help on Charms and Herbology, Stella helped him remembering how to get to his class, Anna just cheered him up at any time, Matthew, being a fast writer, he would some times lend Harry and Ron the notes they missed and Alfred is just plainly a very good company that sticks around and clings onto friends. Stella even promised to help him once they got their flying lessons!

Friday was an important day to Harry and Ron, they finally managed to get to the great Hall without help or getting lost, all thanks to Stella and her tests.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as Anna was enjoying her food and stuffing them in her mouth, ever since the feast, Harry started to take an umbrella just incase, and it have proven to be useful and needed.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." said Ron while dodging another piece of bacon from Anna," Snape's the head of Slytherin's House. They said he always favors them-we'll be able to see if it's true"

"Wish McGonagall favors us." Said Harry, Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor, but that doesn't stop her from giving them a huge pile of homework.

Just then, the post arrived. Harry had got used to it by now, but it was a bit of shock to see about a hundred owls and a phoenix suddenly streamed into the great hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owner, the phoenix belongs to Stella, and was very friendly. And today, an unfamiliar barn owl dropped a red letter in front of Alfred, and chattering filled the hall.

"Bloody hell..." Ron breathed," What did you do, mate? That is a Howler..."

"Damn..." Lilac cursed," Open it, Alfred, you won't want it to explode on the desk..."

"Erm, guys, what's a howler?" Harry asked in confusion.

Alfred stared at the letter, then at Lilac, and opened it casually, and Harry's question was answered.

A Howler is a screaming letter, that screams it's content.

 **" HEYYYY, ALFRED!"**

A very loud voice rang out and shock the entire hall.

 **"IT'S ZE AWESOME GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT HERE! SCOTT- I MEAN ALISTAIR** **TOLD US THERE'S THIS LETTER THAT CAN SEND VOICE MESSAGES AND I ZHINK IT IS AWESOME! BUT NOT AS AWESOME AS ME! ANYVAY, I HEARD ZHAT ZE SEASONAL GIRLS ARE THERE! HOW ARE YOU DOING,** **FRAU?"**

 **"VEEEEE~ HELLO LYRA! HOW ARE YOU DOING, BELLA? I WANT YOU TO COME BACK SOON BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE PASTA WITH YOU, BELLA! VEH~ TI AMO!"** an Italian accented (is that even a word?) voice rang out, sounding like an idiot.

"Awww, Feli!" Lyra cooed," You're so sweet!"

Suddenly, there's a loud bang of a gun, and voices from the background.

"Vash don't fire your gun indoors!"

"Every von get back to their seats!"

Then there's some noise of fireworks going off.

"Leon don't light the fireworks here!"

"What is that?!"

"Get away from me, tomato bastard, CHIGI!"

" Aiyah! Stop yelling! Aru!"

"Your breasts belongs to me! Da-ze!"

Then a thud of someone hitting the floor, then a voice with a British accent rang out.

 **"ALFRED F. JONES!"** the person shouted, **"WHAT IS IT THAT I HEAR ABOUT THAT YOU BLEW UP AT LEAST TEN TABLES OR SET THEM ON FIRE!? YOU BLOODY GIT! AND IF YOU EVER BLOW ONE MORE TABLE UP, I WILL PERSONALLY COME HERE TO TELL LILAC TO BASH YOUR HEAD WITH HER BOOK, AND YOU KNOW SHE WOULD WHEN IT'S ME ASKING!** And, Lilac, sorry that I didn't know that you're going to Hogwarts, I suppose you are in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw, perhaps? Write to me, okay? Just... try to keep in contact, and Matthew, look after your brother, Lyra, please help Alfred with his wand skills, and if he runs into trouble again, Lilac just **BASH HIS HEAD IN WITH THE BOOK OF LEGENDS!** And tell Anna I say hello- WHY YOU BLOODY FROG!"

Then there are cursing, and yelling in the back ground, and finally a man with a Scottish accent spoke.

 **"ALRIGHT, ANYWAY, IF THAT'S ALL I AM TELLING YA'LL TO STOP, AND ALFRED, I SAY HI."**

and with that, the howler busted into flams, and the entire hall laughed. Save the Seasonals and the North American twins.

"Lilac... You won't really use the book, right?" Alfred asked, tumbling in terror.

"I do whatever Artie tells me to." Lilac replied, a odd smile on her face.

And Harry told himself to never get Lilac to use her book on him, because he was pretty sure if he did, he would be dead.

* * *

 **Annnd.. DONE! Thank you for your reviews, thank you, Olivia! Your review meant a lot to me! And I will most definitely continue this story, Summer holiday is up soon and I will update faster, perhaps three times a month or more! R &R please?**


	9. Winter Luna Moonlit Order made

**Guyssss! Guess what? My birth day is coming up soon( the ten of July) so I decided to update this extra chapter! It's inspired from the song Order Made, It's about what happened when Luna was reborn into Winter. And... I don't own the song!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in a empty space. Myself in a white, simple dress that hugged my figure, my white wings folded against my back.

My blue, long hair waved as I looked around this space of white, every where's empty, and every where's white, my head is empty, without a single memory, and all a sudden, an other girl with long, straight black hair, in a royal blue dress, a black cardigan, a pair of silver Mary Jane, and white, knee high socks. Her fair skin beautiful and pale, with a pair of icy blue eyes that gleams like the galaxy, so much like mine.

And smiling, she spoke and asked me.

"I will make it so you can see either the past or the future, so which do you want?"

Lowering my gaze to the ground, I made my decision.

Opening my mouth, I spoke.

"I will choose the past, as if I do, I will keep my memories, of joy and sorrow, and share them with my dear ones."

Smiling, the girl spoke again,  
"arms, legs, mouths, ears, eyes, hearts, breasts, and the holes in your nose, I'll give you two of each, so isn't that great?"

My gaze dropped to the floor once again as I started to think, and gazing into her eyes, I made my decision.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm fine with just one mouth" I spoke softly with a smile," So that I won't fight with myself, and so that I can only kiss one person"

slightly taken aback, the girl asked again.

"The heart, which is most important, I'll put one in each side of your chest, so isn't that great?"

I lowered my head in thought, then smiled, and looked up to face her gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I don't need the heart on my right side." I said," That is so that when I meet the person I love and when I hold him, I will understand, that our two hearts beats in synonym both sides of our chest. The left is mine, and the right is yours. The left is yours, and the right is mine. So that when I am alone, there will be something missing. So that I do not live on alone"

The scenery changed around me, endless fields covered in snow stood beneath me, a beautiful pine forest stood before me, a frozen lake stood behind me and soft winter wind blew around me.

The girl looked around with a smile, thoughtfully she spoke.

"By the way, There's just one more thing." she said as she carefully held up a crystal vial containing some tears that gleams like ice," Should I add "tears" as an option? Even without it, you can live on just fine. Some people don't add it, because they say it's a pain. so what will you do?"

Turning around to face the lake with a smile, the soft winds blew pass my long hair as I spoke.

"I'd asked for it." I said," So that I can become a kind person rather than a strong person So that I can shad tears with my friends and my loved ones, to share my feelings rather then to hide it."

The girl smiled at me once more, and spoke again.

"So, by the way, as for the flavor of the tears choose a flavor you like," She said, They can be sour, salty, bitter, sweet, or all, choose any one you like. Which one do you want?"

Smiling brightly, I made my diction, to shed all kinds of tears, to share my sorrows, to share my joy, to share my pain.

The girl smiled happily and started to glow, after the blinding white light died down, it started to snow.

" Now everything been granted, so show me your smile, your tears, show me proudly." She said and embraced me as I smiled and tears slipped out from my eye lids.

She soon slipped away from my held and turned around, then, she started to walk away into the forest.

"Wait!" I ran after her and shouted," Thank you for every thing, may I ask just one last thing?" I grabs her arm before she left. "Have we met somewhere before?"

She only turned around than smiled at me again, and disappeared. Leaving me alone in the snow.

Every thing around me soon started to melt away, leaving me in an empty, black space as I started to fall. I smiled, and closed my eyes softly.

Then, I was born.


	10. Tears of guilt

**Kay! Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter nor Hetalia, I own the Spiritals, hurry, Start, Now!**

* * *

Hagrid have invited Harry for tea during free period, America, Canada and the Seasonal princesses decided to tag along, so did the redhead who follows Harry around all the time.

America kinda looked forwards to having Potions lessons, as Potions sound like Chemistry, and Chemistry means 'Bang!', Explosions, right?

Potions lessons took place in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and was really creepy with the pickled animals in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape is a guy who looks really boring and dressed like a bat all the time- all black. Like Flitwick, he started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry and Luna's names.

"Ah, yes." He said softly," Harry Potter, our new celebrity." then he turned to Winter," And who else but our little Luna look alike, Lilac Moon, quite famous among us professors, are you?"

Furret Face and his friends sniggered behind their hands, America glared at them threateningly, then frowned at the Professor. He already dislikes this creepy bat professor, he had expected at least a bit respect towards the royals in this room. Snape finished calling their names, and looked up at the class, His eyes are black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth.

"You are here to learn subtle science and exact art of potion making." the Black Bat- America have decided to call him that- said in a whisper, "As there are no foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creeps through human veins, bewitching the mind… I can teach you how to bottle flame, brew glory, and even stopper death- if you aren't as big as a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach."

It was silence after the boring speech, the seasonals look a bit worried, though.

"Potter! Moon!" said the Black Bat, "What will I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

And immediately, Hermione Granger raised her hand and Luna replied.

"You will get a powerful sleeping potion known as the draught of the living death, and if used alongside with time water, a kind of liquid my friend discovered, which have the effect of reversing, stopping, and speeding up time, you will get a potion that can cause the drinker to never grow old, but in the same time, never wake up until the end of time."

The Black Bat's eyes widened slightly in surprise, Ha! Suck it, have your mama ever told you to respect your elders? Not to mention that they are Royals! The professor quickly shut up and told them to start making their potions.

And the lesson sucked, he was partnered with Neville, they both suck at potions. The thing that was suppose to be their potion turned a vomit green and was all sticky and gooey and... Whatever! It looks like green goo and it stinks.

'Bang!'

The deafening noise rang all over the dungeons, and the greenish goo that was supposed to be potions completely covered America, causing boils to appear all over his skin. Sighing, Luna passed him a vial of what he recognized as time water, grabbing the glass vial, he spread it over his boils and muttered " _Reverse to half an hour ago_." and the boils on his skin disappeared.

"Alfred," Luna said," You have to becareful, this isn't the first time I lend you that and I don't want to find out that I've used it all when I really need it."

"Idiot boy!" Snape snapped at Neville, causing the poor boy to flinch, then turned to Luna, eyes studying her carefully, "one point to Gryffindor for you quick reflexes, miss Moon,"

They continued their potions lesion, and half way through the rest of the lesion, Anna, Lyra, and Luna rose their hands.

Narrowing his eyes, the Black Bat asked Lyra" Yes, Miss Blossom?"

"Well, We've finished our potions, professor," Lyra replied.

"And?"

"We are wondering if there's any thing we can help around in the classroom." Lyra said, the girls nodding along with her," like... cleaning the caldrons?"

Raising an eyebrow, Black Bat pointed at a pile of caldrons at the corners," Clean those caldrons," he said," I have to use those the next lesion."

"of corse, Professor."

Anna rose her hand," Professor, I've finished too, may I join them?"

"go on" Waving her off, Black Bat said.

And when class ended, Ron caught up to Luna and asked her unbelievably," Why the bloody hell did you did that!" He exclaimed," And Snape's giving points to a Gryffindor! The world is ending!"

With a slight laugh, Luna answered, " I suppose I might be an exception." She turned to look at Ron," And I'm just trying to help him."

* * *

 **Harry's Point of view...**

At five to three the eight of them (Harry first only agreed to letting the seasonal girls and Ron to come along, but Alfred insisted on coming along, and dragging Canada along with him.) left for Hagrid's hut, when they saw the hut, a crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the door.

They approached the hut, the quartet of girls quietly chatting among themselves and the twins were listening and laughing along, Harry couldn't help but over heard their conversation.

"Do you remember the last Christmas Party? It was really grand and the entire dining room was filled with the pies Anna baked!"

"Yeah! And Frostie played a prank on you, remember? You chased him around with you... book... remember that?"

"um hum, I think Snowdrop is joining us next year at Hogwarts, speaking of her, have Dell found a way to help her regain her vision yet? Or is she... you know?"

"No, She said it's impossible, at least she now know how colors are and how most shapes looks like, a shame that the spell stopped working on her."

There was a chime of "Yeah," and "um-hum", then it was silence.

Who was Snowdrop? It's a weird name, what does it mean- regain her vision? Maybe he should ask them later. And who is that girl Luna the teachers keep mentioning about?

They finally arrived at the hut, Harry knocked on the door quietly, twice, but there was no answers.

"Dude you're not knocking hard enough!" Alfred said in his usual loud voice, pushing his way through, he knocked on the wooden door, _hard_.

The poor door barely hanged on it's hangers, and a frantic scrabbling noise rang out, along with several booming barks, then Hagrid's voice said from behind the door: "Back, fang, back."

Hagrid's hairy face appeared from behind the door, he glanced back into the hut, and said," Hang on- Back, Fang."

Several moments later, Hagrid opened the door for them, and eyes slightly widened at the amount of friends he have brought with him.

"Well I expected you to bring along friends but never that much!" He exclaimed, "But never mind that, come in, come in!"

The eight of them squeezed into the hut, it wasn't that small, but it's still a bit crowed with eight person and a giant in it.

"Now, Why don't ya introduce your friends to me?" pouring some tea for them, Hagrid said.

"Well," Harry started," this is Ron, and here is Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams, they're twins, and they are Lyra Blossom, Stella Shore, Anna Falls and Lilac Moon, they call themselves the Seasonal Girls."

"Well, nice ta' meet' cha," Hagrid said, " And I've heard of the Seasonal Girls, you girls are famous among teachers, and Lilac the Luna look-alike, now looking closely, you two are identical- 'cept for the hair color!"

"Speaking of Luna," Harry said while slipping his tea, confused, " Actually, who is she?"

"I've got her chocolate frog card!" Ron exclaimed, " It said she invented a spell to create ice without water and to make the sky snow that lasts for twelve hours or longer. She also invented a type of sweet that freeze you up like a statue of ice for ten seconds, but she died young, others... I don't remember." he trailed off, scratching his head, " Anyway, you do look like her, Lilac!"

"You don' know?" Hagrid asked in disbelieve, "Ya mean ya aunt and uncle never told ya?"

"Told me what?"

"That you have a sister!"

Time seems to froze for him for a moment, every thing stopped, what did Hagrid meant- that he had a sister?

"I- I have a what?"

"Luna Polaris Potter! Yer' older sister, black hair, pale skin, icy blue eyes lik' a froz'n lake! here! Ah' think I 'ave a photo of her some where..."

Hagrid dug out an old looking photo out of one of his pockets, on the photo, was a smiling girl that looks exactly like Lilac, only several years older and black instead of silver hair.

"This is my sister?" Harry breathed, she looks beautiful, sparkly icy blue eyes that shines and sparkles like the galaxy, long and straight black hair that was soft and silky-looking, pale, but lifely skin with a rosy hint on her cheeks, in a royal blue dress which was simple and good looking, and a fitting, slim, midnight blue cardigan over it. She looks tall and rather slim, several other students of Hogwarts were next to her, much to his surprise, they includes all houses- including Slytherins.

"Yer' sister was a beautiful young girl, she captured many wizard's hearts but she never dated, but was a bit close to a person called Arthur Kirkland. She was good at all subjects you can thought of and was the youngest witch who invented a spell in centuries. A brilliant Quiddich player she is, too. Ave' a bit of a savin' people thing as she'd put it, often get inta' trouble while saving someone, would've been a brilliant witch if she hadn't died...  
She was an accidental child, yer' father and mother never meant to 'ave her, but she turned out to be such a beautiful gift, everyone adored her, but she's always humble, always puts other's needs before hers and always kind. But the night that took yer' dad and mum away also took her life.  
No one know what 'appened but she was found out side the door, dead and wand in 'er 'and. They said they detected a powerful shield charm was casted over the entire house but collapsed moments after it was casted, and there are traces of the ice spell and other spells on the floor and 'ere an' there... She must 'ave dueled You-Know-Who and casted the shield charm before she died... but the shield was gone as soon as she..."

Hagrid sniffed, pulling out a huge handkerchief out of his pocket and dried his tears with it before continuing," She was only eighteen when she died... yer' know, what a tragic accident..."

Harry thought of a life raised by his sister- it would certainly be better then the Dursleys, and she certainly sounds pleasant. But she... died. And that girl in his dream last night- is that song... his sister's message?

Next to him, the Seasonal Girls are looking worriedly at Lilac, who had tears glinting in her eyes, Alfred is for once quiet and Ron was speechless. But he didn't know that the tears in Lilac's eyes are not caused by the touching story of his sister.

Those are tears of guilt.

* * *

 **Guys! Sorry for the long wait! any ways, 858 views, three new reviews, 5 favorites, and 6 followers!? I am so happy that I could die! And here are the replies to my reviewers!**

 **: I did draw the cover myself, I posted several other versions on DevaintArt too! feel free to go take a look!**

 **Hetalia Fan girl: Thankyou! And I won't, it's on my mind all day! Sorry I updated late, but the WiFi gone nuts and no one in the family could use it! And Hermione isn't going to figure out yet, but she will during her third year... not tellin' you yet! And yeah... It breaks my heart to separate the siblings... but I can't let Harry get killed by Winter ghosts, can I?**

 **Hetapotter fan** **: It is, I think, I am currently making a guild myself and their history time line, no worries, I am writing all seven years! And you will soon know what happened in the spirital world... perhaps... by third year?**

 **Well, every one, I've decided to update every month on the eighteenth, first January, my birthday( Tenth of July) , Christmas, Halloween, first/forth of July, Chinese new year, Easter, and on Luna and Harry's Birthday. Please take note of it!**


	11. The Flying lesion and Spirital Evils

**I don't own Hetalia nor Harry Potter, I own the Spiritals. Well... lets begin!**

* * *

Harry never believed that he would meet a boy he hated more then Dudley. But that was before he met Draco Malfoy. Still, first year Gryffindor only had Potions with Slytherins, so they didn't have to put up with Malfoy much. Or at least, they didn't until they spotted a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room which made them all groan. Flying lesions would be starting on Thursday- And the Gryffindor and Slytherin will be learning together.

"Typical." said Harry, darkly," Just what I wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

"Dude, you wouldn't." Alfred said," Ferret Face is always going on and on about how awesome he is, but I bet none 's real!"

"Yeah, eh." Matthew agreed, patting his polar bear- wait, when did it even get there? "You don't know if you will make a fool of your self, and Hagrid said your sister is good at flying, eh. so maybe you have talent!"

Malfoy does talk about flying a lot. He complained loudly about First Years never getting on the House Quiddich Team and told long, boastful stories which always ends with him narrowly escaping muggle helicopters.

He wasn't the only one though, the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on broomsticks. Ron would tell any one who would listen about the time he almost hit a hang glider on Charlie's old broom. Stella shared several stories of her adventures on brooms she stole from others and a few ended badly- she got chased around by a extremely angry Lilac and nearly got beaten up by her book, which is an object that Stella, Anna, Lyra, and the North American twins came to be terrified of.

"Don't ever get her mad, Man." Alfred shiver as Harry asked him about it," Last time I pissed- well, Arthur off, and she over heard it, I barely escaped with my life, dude." Harry amused that Arthur is some one from the orphanage.

And by the way Stella told her story, Lilac must be terrifying back then.

At the morning of Thursday, a barn owl brought Neville a small package, which turned out to be a remember ball, a small glass ball the size of a large marble and was filled with white smoke.

That was when a beautiful bird suddenly flew in.

It look like a phoenix, a phoenix of ice, it is graceful, it's icy blue, white, and silver feathers are glittering as there are frozen drops of water on them, there are three tail feathers that are specially long comparing to the other short ones, it's talons are silver and in one of them, was a roll of parchment, tied by a black ribbon, the phoenix of ice swooped down in front of Lilac and lifted it's leg, handing her the parchment, which now, Harry can see a wax seal on it, with the pattern of a halo on it.

Lilac immediately ripped open the letter, and scanned it, her expression turning from slightly hopeful to worried, then hopeless.

"What's that?" Stella asked her, then glancing at the ribbon, her eyes widened, "Is that what I think it is?"

Lilac nodded, and immediately, Lyra and Anna looked up from their breakfast hopefully.

" No... No cure yet... Dell was still trying, but she already asked James and Lily, even Dianna, I don't think there's any way to help her, the new spell didn't even last ten seconds, now even Dell is seriously worried, perhaps we can ask Professor Flitwick later on..."

Curious, Harry leaned over to take a peek," What's that all about?" He asked.

"It's Snowdrop... She's a friend of ours, but... She's born blind, we once invented a spell to help her to see again, we taught her as many as we could, and she enjoyed it, but... A month later, the spell stopped working for her, and after that, we've been trying to help her regain her sight, but like the last one, not every one worked, and none lasted longer than an hour. She's coming to Hogwarts next year, she's very good at magic and all, but she can't aim at all, so..." Sighing, Lilac looked up, a thoughtful look on her face, " We just hope there'll be someone to look out for her..."

Harry felt bad for the girl, Snowdrop, she must be a brilliant witch, but she can't see, so there's no way for her to properly aim a spell, he wondered how did she look like.

Somehow, Lilac read his mind and pulled out a photo from her pocket, in it was a young girl in a white long sleeved, fitting dress, her hair was pure white and she have grass green gloves on. She's rather pretty, her eyes are a bright royal blue, but unseeing, and the pupils are a dull gray color.

"This is Snowdrop." Lilac said, " She's rather pretty, is she? And smart, too. But... You know, blind."

Across them, Neville's remember ball glowed scarlet, telling him that he had once again forgotten something, and as he was trying to remember what he'd forgotten, Malfoy, who happened to be passing by the Gryffindor table, snatched the remember ball out of his grabs.

"What is this?" Malfoy said, but almost immediately, the Remember Ball was snatched out of his hand.

" _Accio!_ " Lyra chanted, the remember ball was pulled out of Malfoy's grabs and flew towards her, Lyra grabbed it, and swiftly handed it to Neville, who was sitting next to her.

"Ask before you take," Lyra scolded," or else that's called stealing."

Malfoy then walked away, muttering 'just looking...' Under his breath.

"That was brilliant." Ron said, grinning as Harry nodded along.

* * *

After three thirty America, Canada and Kumajiro, Harry, Ron, and the Seasonal Girls hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesion. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns towards a smooth lawn on the opposite side of the ground to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distant.

The Slytherins were already there. And so were twenty broomsticks laying on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complaining about the school brooms, saying that some of them starts to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch soon arrived. She have short, gray hair and eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked," Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

America glanced down on his broom, it kinda looks like those old brooms the old ladies would own.

'Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch," And say 'UP!'"

"Up!" Ever one chanted.

Harry's broom immediately leapt to his hand, so did Ferret Face's, The Seasonal's brooms flew straight to their palms and they gripped it firmly. America got his on his second try, but that's because he hadn't yelled at all during the first time.

Canadia- no, what was it again? Ah! Canada's broom seems to be not able to hear him at all," Come on, bro!" he said, annoyed," Louder!"

And finally, on Canada's forth try, which is also the only time he can hear him, Canada's broom leapt to his hand, almost knocking the poor nation over.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard." said Madam Hooch," Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet then come back down by leaning forward slightly on my whistle -three, two-"

But Neville, being wayyy too jumpy and nervous, hopped off the ground a little too early and flew off before the whistle had even touch Madam Hooch's lips. He started rising straight up and further and further away from the ground.

"Come back! Boy!" Madam Hooch shouted, but the broom just gone further and further away, and as the broom was about to start bucking Neville off, Stella took action.

She leapt off the ground, and started flying directly beneath him, but her eyes wasn't on Neville.

But the Forbidden Forest.

America narrowed his eyes, squinting and trying to see what was that about.

And that's it, three- maybe more flaming phantom, their ghostly figure flickering and blinking, and all a sudden, one flew straight out, following by three others, their target clear- Neville and Stella!

Madam Hooch spotted it, but all too late, several girls screamed at the inhuman look on the reddish golden, fanged phantom. But what they and the phantom didn't know, was who Stella is. She shot straight up, whipped out her wand, and in a burst of golden light, a glowing, golden shield stood there, and the phantoms hit the shield, and dissolved into nothingness.

Poor Neville had fainted, the phantom's face had scared him to death and he fell off his broom. Stella immediately shot down, and grabbed his wrist, then slowly lowered him to the ground, herself landing not long after, but moments later, collapsed onto the ground.

Madam Hooch immediately rushed over to them, helping both of them up, Neville was still uncensorious and Stella a bit unsteady, with Neville in her arms and Stella grabbing on her right arm weakly, she turned to the class.

"None of you move while I take them to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you will be out of the school before you can say Quiddich, Come on, dear." She turned on her heels and left, and an object dropped from Stella's pocket, gleaming in the sun.

As soon as the trio was out of ear shot then Ferret Face busted into laughter.

"Did you see his face, that lump?"

" And that girl with the weird ponytail- that blood traitor!"

The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up about Stella, Ferret." America snapped, pissed off about the Ferret's insult towards his girlfriend.( Surprise! Stella and America's dating!)

"Sticking up for Shores, Jones?" Malfoy smirked," Got a crush on her, do you?"

"She's my girl-"

Lyra had slapped her hand over his mouth," Not here." She said quietly.

"Look!" Malfoy picked up two items off the ground, one of them was Neville's Remember Ball, the other, was a bracelet, which belongs to Stella." What's this?

Lilac's eyes widened, she and Harry stepped up," Give it here/ Hand it to me, Malfoy." They said.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom and Shores to find. Perhaps, up a tree?"

"Give it Here!" Harry yelled, but Ferret Face had leapt up onto his broom and taken off.

"Come and get it! Potter! Moon!"

Luna suddenly glanced at the forbidden Forest again, and shot up into the air. Harry grabbed his broom, following soon after.

America can now barely hear them, but he can see them both clearly, moments later, Malfoy threw an object out towards the castle, and soon an other towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry splinted off towards the first object being thrown, and Luna towards the Forbidden Forest, Harry caught his target- the Remember ball right before it hits the ground, but Luna only stopped, grabbing the object not so far away from the forest.

Right that moment, spells- blasts of lights, shot out from the forest and missed Luna by inches, She immediately took off, flying back and dodging every single blasts, and shot back a spell in return. The spell must have hit its target, because all the blasts stopped afterwards.

She swooped down to the ground with ease, and exclaimed the bracelet in her hand as the other Gryffindors rushed towards her to greet her, but a loud, stern voice stopped them.

" **HARRY POTTER! LILAC MOON!"**

And with that, Alfred knew they are in big trouble.

* * *

 **Oh, no! what will happen to Luna and her dear brother? Look forwards to it on... 18 of October!**

 **Well, I am thrilled! so many reviews!**

 **Anthony111: well, thanks for your support! I love your review, and... Sorry... It's England that I'm shipping with Winter, but good idea! Austria and Luna will get along as Luna knows how to play the piano, flute, violin and the harp! and she is a rather good singer, but... She is British, and a lady while she can be carefree. And a little hint here, Luna and England met( with an actual conversation) during the world wars, and the very first time they set eyes on each others was right after the American revelation, in the rain.**

 **PotterTalia187: yeah... it is a rather touching story... but wait till you knows about Luna's past/ history, you'd cry for her.**

 **Siren-Potter: Yay! Finally someone who knows Cantonese! I'm so totally happy!**

 **Hermione Potter: Thanks for the support!**

 **Lianna-Rolan: I will! Thanks!**

 **: Great, so you finally created an account on , sis. Any way, thanks! I didn't know you appreciated it!**

 **snowywizard17: yes they are! I wrote their story before I wrote this fic!**

 **Hetapotter325: don't die on me! Here's the new chapter!**

 **harrylovegood6: yeah... It spent me years to write the backgrounds...**

 **unicornpatronus17: Yeah! I really enjoys reading writing this as well, it's thrilling!**


	12. The Quiddich team and a Midnight meeting

**Hello guys!**

 **First month of school, yeah, it suchs to be Hong Konese if you are a student... so many homework!  
And so, let's see, why don't we start up this chapter? So who wants**

 **I don't own Hetalia nor Harry Potter, I own the Spiritals.**

* * *

"Potter, Moon, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker and a Chaser."

Wood's expression turned from puzzled to delight.

"Are you serious? Professor?"

"Absolutely." Professor McGonagall said, "This boy, he caught a marble sized glass ball after a fifty foot dive. This girl, she avoided those magical blasts that comes from the forest from time to time, while catching a bracelet mid air. Not even a professional can do it!"

Wood was now looking like all his dreams had came true at once. But Luna was rather worried, _from time to time?_

"Ever seen a game of Quiddich? Potter? Moon?" he asked excitedly.

Winter/Luna nodded, covering her worries by smiling brightly." I usually play Chaser- as I live in a magical orphanage, I started my magical education a lot sooner." She said, telling them her fake background story." We have a team back there!"

"Wood's the captain of the Gryffindor team." Professor McGonagall said, Luna smiled mentally. She have met this boy's parents, and she knew he'd be a good Quiddich player.

"He had just the built for a seeker, too." Wood said," she is rather lean and quick... they would be a good addition to the team!"

"We'll have to get them some decent brooms, Professor, a Nimbus Two thousand or a blizzard seven, I'd say." Wood said.

"I shell speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can bend the first year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened by Slytherin in that last match." Professor McGonagall said, then suddenly looking stern, she peered over her glasses to look at Luna and her brother." I want to hear that you two are training hard, Potter, Moon. Or I might be changing my mind about not punishing you two."

She suddenly smiled, surprising Luna," your father and sister would be proud, Mr. Potter, he was a excellent seeker- and your sister is a brilliant Chaser." She then turned to Luna." You kept on reminding more of her... just... I some times wonder if the two of you are the same person... but I know very well that it's impossible."

Luna smiled bitterly, knowing the truth perfectly well.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"You're joking."

Harry just told Ron and the rest of the Seasonals what happened, and now Ron had a piece of pie halfway to his mouth, completely forgotten about it. The world is ending, wish us luck.

he lowered his hand with the pie on it, and exclaimed," Seeker, and Chaser? But first years had never made it to the team! so you guys must be the youngest Quiddich player in-"

"A century." She and her brother answered together, and Harry added," McGonagall told us."

Right in this moment, Anna, who had been staring at Ron's pie hungrily, leaned forwards and ate the piece of pie in one, big bite.

"Oy!"

"You weren't eating! So I did~"

Canada sighed and said," Anna, it's not polite to take other's food, eh."

" But Mattie dear~"

" A-anna! Don't call me that, eh!"

Harry sighed and looked away, then turning back to Ron, he asked,"What are those stuffs anyway? They look dangerous."

Darkening upon those wards, Ron answered.

"They are." He said," someone said they've killed somebody before, but that was a long time ago. They said that they appear occasionally, and are quite deadly when need to, but no one know what they are, they've been here since about 900 years ago, some one have went to find the source before, but..."

"but what?"

" But they didn't come back." Ron said mysteriously," then a few days later they show up at the entrance hall, each and every one of them frozen in a block of ice, or have turned into an ice statue. The former headmaster died this way, too."

Immediately, the three turned to look at Luna, she glanced up at them, then passed America and Canada a message via Telepathy- second dimension, later at midnight.

Yes, princesses bares the power of Telepathy, they can also dreamwalk or even Dream Manipulation , but only a princess or royals bares this ablity, and it only work on mortals or a lesser being.

Then Gorge and Fred Weasley walked over, and told Harry."Well done for getting on the team!"

"We're on the team too-"

"Beaters-"

"we haven't won since Luna and Charlie left, but this year's team's gonna be brilliant!"

"Speaking of my sister..." Harry said hesitating," Can you tell me more about her?"

" Well-"

" We know that she was-"

" Chaser-"

" Prefect-"

" Head girl-"

" Quiddich Captain-"

" And investor of-"

" Ten winter related spells-"

" fifty wand-less spells-"

" The Blizzard Broomsticks series-"

" And author of-"

" one hundred intresting windless spells-"

"-And fifty windless winter spells." They finished together. "we used a lot of her spells for our pranks!"

Harry look dazed, Luna smiled, she did made quite some achievements back then, that's how she made it to the chocolate frog cards.

Well, and as soon as the twins left, three people strolled over.

"Having a last meal? Potter? When are you taking the train back to Muggle London?" Malfoy said, sneering.

" You are a lot braver now on the ground with your friends, Malfoy." Harry said coldly.

Scowling, Malfoy turned to face the four.

" Why would you four hang out with these blood traitors?" He sneered," my father have found the four of your files and all of them are the oldest ones in the entire ministry, and all listed top secret except for one of the names. I will find out what you are hiding, Moon, just one day... I will."

" Great." She said emotionlessly," because after you did, you will try to take back whatever you've said- every one who did did the same."

His face darkened, and then turned to face Harry.

" Tonight midnight, I'll take you down, Potter, a wizard's duel. What's the matter? Never heard of it?"

" Of corse he have!" Ron suddenly said," I'm his second, who's yours?"

" Crabbe." He said," tonight in the trophy room, midnight."

Luna only sighed," I'll give you some simple spells notes later, I'll see you all later, bye."

The rest of the Seasonals left with her, along with America and Canada.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Later that night, Luna once again hopped into the second dimension, and waited for the other's arrival.

America, Canada, and her fellow princesses arrived, she then called England in, to.

Once England arrived, he went over to hug her, she hugged back and gave him a peck on his lips, and giggled softly at his slightly red face, which earned her a slight push at her shoulder.

" Alright, alright, love birds, every one knows that the two of you have been dating for forty one years, and both of you have not been a virgin for a long time, but can we start doing what ever we came here for?" Stella said emotionlessly.

She and England blushed cherry red and went to their seats, which was next to each other.

" Well... As those who were there when Ron Weasley told us about that, I suppose you already know why we're here. For those who don't, let's say that the winter ghosts have been occasionally showing up in the Hogwarts dark forest." She said.

they glanced at each others knowing very well what that means. _They have found the winter ghost's head qauters._

" Well we can't let them just wander around, can we?" It was Stella who spoke up first," can't we just send another commando- take them by surprise, can't we?"

" But that will alert the citizens, and they know the forest better then us." Lyra said," that will cause panic among our subjects, and that isn't what we want."

" But you guys won't let them just wander around free, will you?" America exclaimed," there might be more of them out there, sneaking on the lands- maybe some was hidden in our country!"

" Yeah, eh." Canada said," my country is cold, and they might be hidden there, and I don't want my people to be harmed."

" But we can't just charge into the forest!" Lyra said," That might cost some one's life! who knows who was in there?"

" Neither can we just let them live in there?!" Stella exclaimed.

England spoke up." Or maybe we can keek an eye on them, first spy on them, then take them by surprice in war."

Then, an idea hit Luna.

"we can patrol in the woods every night." She said," Then we can keep an eye out without alerting any one- and we can be sneaky enough."

Luna clapped her hands together,"So then that's set. Stella patrol on Mondays. America on Tuesdays, Lyra on Wednesday, Canada on Thursday, Luna on Friday, and Anna on Saturdays. Then when England joins them, he will take the Saturdays and Anna will take Sundays."

"But... Why England patrol on Saturdays?" Stella asked, slightly confused.

Luna sighed." England will need to rest as he will come as a teacher, so he will patrol on Saturday, then rest on Sundays."

" that's why I always said you are thoughtful enough to be a princess." Lyra said, smiling." You always considers for the others before making disitions."

" please...don't mention that. It already hurts enough." Luna said, quietly.

The meeting was soon over, leaving Luna and England in the room, Alone.

Luna walked over to Arthur, smiling gently as he evolved her in a hug, she closed her eyes and leaned into hos embrace.

"I always loved your smile." England said gently in her ear." And I missed it."

"Aww, Artie," Luna gazed up at him lovingly," I missed you too."

England blushed at the affectionate nickname she gave him, and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you more,"

"I missed you most."

Finally, Arthur leaned in, then kissed her deeply, one of his hands around her waist while the other on the back of her head, pressing her against him.

Luna didn't hesitated, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back just as fiercely, running her hand through his hair while the other played with his collar, fiddling with it.

As they finally broke away for air, England panted gently, and Luna giggled at his struggle for air.

"Don't laugh," England said," Unlike you, I actually need air."

"Sorry." Luna said, pecking his cheek," I will visit during the holidays, alright?"

"So I guess before that..." England smiled," I will see you in my dreams."

"I will, Artie."

England pecked her on the lips, then puled away gently, Then, they exited the door hand in hand, before a bright flash blinded them.

Back in Hogwarts, Luna woke up, smiling, the feeling of Arthur's kiss still lingered on her lips.

And in London, Arther Kirkland woke up, a rare, gental smile on his face.

* * *

 **Now, a bit of Luna x Arthur moment! Now you all know who was with Artie~**

 **Yeah... I'm quite depressed lately, so I might take a short rest for a while, but I promis it won't be long and I will make up for it!**

 **I reasently read a story by one of my readers unicornpatronus17, the story is pretty good and I suggest you all read it.**

 **: Yep, I suppose it's quite clear what's gonna happen next, right? so here's the chapter!**

 **Lianna-Rolan: Yeah! so here's what's going to happen to Luna! Well, she did have wings and she is James' daughter, so she certainly a good flier!**

 **anthony111: Well, here you go! Flaming Phantoms are one of the Evils, I've updated the imformation about the spirital world a while ago so just read that!**

 **poopilicious: Yep! I hate it too when the Slytherins are like that, but don't worry, they will be better in the later years~**

 **I suppose that's all! so...**

 **See you later! ^3^**


	13. Halloween's special- Luna's tale

**Well, I can't wait to update and I just need to let you all see this... so an early update!**

 **Well... Halloween's special! This is a chapter about Luna's past- the History of Luna... of how Storm got in her head.**

* * *

 _619BC, Halloween night_

The sky was clouding over by rolling dark storm clouds. The cold, freezing wind whipped through tree tops and snow fall from the sky, coating the land beneath it in a thick blanket of snow.

It have been like this since 630 BC- since the return of Storm, since the beginning of Storm Age.  
Storm, she was once named Snow. One of the Ancient's sister, who left due to jealousy and envy-ness during her coronation day, 3109 BC. But when she returned, she have completely changed. Isabell, or Winter the Second, the current Princess of Winter, sighed. Her student, Luna Moonlit was luckily nothing like Storm, instead, she is humble, gentle and kind, but also very powerful- though she does not admit, or know it. That girl have mastered a portal at age of 37, which she mastered at age of 342, she can achieve dimensional teleportation at age of 117, which she mastered at age f 989. She have mastered all spells she could do before her coronation day- which is a event to give the new crown princess the last princess's all experience, magic, and skills- with out breaking a sweat. And when Luna achieved it, she was barely 247 years old. And Isabell was 4032 years of age when she was crowned.

Storm... she was not like Luna. She was the princess's sister but was rather shy, but she dislikes humans and thought highly of spirits. but she wasn't that good at magic, but she was quite hard working. She... she also believed that humans should bow down to Spiritals, and viewed them as a lower classed creature. Storm have ran away from the castle during her coronation, being jealous and believing that she is the rightful ruler.

And now she have returned. After so many years of temping with dark magic and stealing magic from another, her soul have been twisted and darkened, and no longer as pure as before when she was young.

With worried eyes, the princess stepped away from the window. Not noticing a figure leaving in a rush from behind a pillar.

* * *

'I have to put a stop to all of this.' Luna thought, running through the halls of the ice palace.' This... this can't continue.'

After visiting the Snow Village- or rather, what used to be Snow Village, she have made her mind to put a stop to all of this... to do something.

She made her way to her quarters, and slammed open the door a little harder then expected. She pulled out her training outfit- a white, leather, skin tight, full body suit, white leather knee high boots with silver buckles, icy blue leather gloves, a silver belt with a scabbard sew to it, gauze wrist bands on both wrists with long gauze ribbons tied to it, and a gauze dress with only one layer and a long cut on the left side. And at last, she putted on a long white cloak over every thing.

She lifted her rapier, the hilt was made of silver, with a complex pattern of snowflake and frost, it's silver linings wrapped around her hand perfectly and a single Swiss blue topaz, which it's linings spread like a snowflake, with a simple magical ice blade. Thin, yet charmed to be unbreakable... the Ice Crystal, a rapier given by Princess Winter the second herself.

She slipped the rapier into the navy blue scabbard with a silver, frost patterned locker and chape, and left the room in a rush.

She sneaked into the stables, and found her mount, a royal silver doe. A silver doe is a doe with a pure white coat, silver hooves, and a single crystal unicorn horn. However, a royal silver doe have an additional pair of giant, angel like, translucent wings with long, silky feathers that fade into mist then into air

She approached Icicle and saddled her, and then put on her reins, halters and leads. which was made of silver threads of frost, and white leather.

"I have to do this, Icicle..." she said gently to the royal silver doe," to save them..."

Looking up to the exit, she hopped on, and with a whip of the reins, the silver doe took off flying.

* * *

They passed pine forests and houses of ice, soar across ruins of village and plains of snow, and finally, they came to a halt- they've reached the northern line.

Soldiers, warriors and enchanters alike, all holding their magic against the storm clouds, which was creeping near, thunders crackled and slammed into the brave ones and striking them off guard. Lips trembling, she nearly cried. Luna bit her lip, and with an other whip of her reins, she slipped pass the wards and into the cold, merciless storm.

They flew in the whipping winds. A sudden, strong breeze nearly throw her off her mount, her wings are tightly pressed against her back, she was glad that she feathers only reaches her knee unlike the Princess's longer feathers that usually reaches the floor, those only grows when a royal is crowned.

when an other strong gust of wind blew by, it threw her off balance, causing her to cry out in alarm, she was lucky that she have a strong grip on the reins, because if she didn't, she would have been blown away by the wind. She gritted her teeth, and clambered back onto the white saddle, steadied herself, and took off again.

* * *

In a distant, upon a storm cloud, stood a tall tower built of rough kyanite and silver, it's top floor was a open designed floor, with no walls, and only columns and silver railings with designs of thunder and frost. A woman with a oblong, skinny face and a sharp chin, pale, blue hinted, frost bitten skin and silver grey eyes, she have fangs and a long, snake like tongue, and long, messy silvery grey hair, who was wearing a skin tight grey, leather, full body suit with a black belt with a black leather scabbard, with a silver silk cape over her shoulders, was on the very top of the tower, peering into her navy blue telescope. She removed the telescope from her eye and smirked," Looks like I have a visitor soon." She said, her voice cold and merciless, without any kindness in it.

The woman turned around, she swept pass the top floor and reached the stairs, grabbing her kyanite bladed arming sword with a silver grip and sappier cross guard, it's pommel is a rough aquamarine with silver linings." Poor humans." she whispered," not even knowing that what's going on..." she breathed and glared at nothingness." And I will take my rightful place... I will show my sister... who is the rightful ruler... Who's the true heir to the throne... _Isabell."_

With that, she disappeared down the stair case of kyanite, her hand sliding on the stair case's silver handle while her right gripped the sword- The Raging Storm- tightly in her silver gloved palm.

 _I will have my revenge _, I will destroy what was perious to you and everything that mattered... Isabell.__

* * *

Luna was soon able to see the silvery blue tower at a distant, grey stormclouds surrounded the haunted palace and biting cold wind blew around her, silver lightning crackled around the tower and seems to glow with magic.

The tower itself was emitting a powerful aurar of magic, an aurar of dark, powerful magic of the ancient times, one that she can never over power.

Luna gulped, she know that this might vey well be her very last battle- she've left a message for those she cares, it will send itself to them as soon as she passed away.

Luna know very well that her chance to win was very faint and that her fight might be in the vain... that every thing- they might have meant nothing.

She know all of this- she don't stand a chance.

 _Unless she outwitted her._

* * *

Her mount landed gracefully on the clouds, Luna hopped off, and landed on the clouds.

"Well well well!" A crackling, curel voice laced with an echo, said," isn't this my dear sister's student's student, Luna Moonlit?"

A woman with a oblong, sunken face and a sharp chin, pale, blue hinted and frost bitten skin with silver grey eyes which piples are glowing, white, slits. Her fangs are a cold, merciless white and a long, snake like tongue in her mouth. Her long, messy silvery grey hair blew in the cold wind, and she was wearing a skin tight grey, leather, full body suit with a black belt with a black leather scabbard. The silver silk cape over her shoulders was flying in the wind.

 _Storm._

She grinned, her fangs showing, gleaming dangerously in the silver light as the silver electricity crackled around and behind her.

"Came here to die?" She said, her eyes glowing dangerously.

"No." She shoke her head and said quietly.

"I came here to fight."

* * *

Princess Isabell Snow was in the meeting room when her assistant barraged in.

"Your highness!" the women panted," It- It's Miss Moonlit."

Isabell's eyes widened," Is she alright?" Worried, she asked ugently.

"She- She's missing!" the assistant gasped out, eyes wide with fear.

* * *

Storm leapt forwards, her sward in hand as she started to slash at the young spirit, Luna had seen this coming, she teleported out of the way, then used a tripping spell to trip the women.

Storm nearly fell flat on her face, she growled, Luna carefully measured the distant between them, it's just far enough for her to stay safe, and in the same time, hurt her.

* * *

"Your Majesty!" A soldier entered, only minutes after her assistant did." Someone just passed the northern line- on a royal silver doe, and they are currently at the Storm tower!"

"Luna..." The princess breathed," What have you done?"

* * *

After dodging a blow to her face, Luna quickly shot a weight spell, the magic hit the clouds beneath Storm's feet, and the said spirit grinned.

"Looks like you missed." She smirked.

"No I didn't." Luna glared," I wasn't aiming for you."

The clouds beneath Storm's feet collapsed, nearly taking her with them, as Storm was distracted, she swiped her rapier and slashed the spirit on her side, causing a deep, wide wound to appear on the spirit's side, taking the spirit's forearm with it.

And when Luna saw the wound, her heart went cold.

* * *

Princess Winter the second ran down to the stables, her foot steps echoing in the hallways as several soldiers rushed to follow her, Prince Glacies following close behind.

"What happened?" He asked, rushing up to her side.

"Luna..." Isabell answered," I think she went off to find Storm."

* * *

Luna gasped, her gaze fixed on the wound she created.

There was no blood... the wound was dry. Her flesh... it was grey, like layers of parchments and skin, dry and lifeless. The wound slowly stitched itself together as the arm grew back. Luna's eyes now wide with horror, the dark magic have corrupted her more then she ever expected.

She no longer held blood nor flesh.

Storm grinned, slowly climbed back on her feet as the last of her fingers grew back and a glove of magical energy slowly cover her hand.. She turned her sunken eyes to her, then waver her hand, conjuring up a powerful blast of dark magic.

Luna dodged the blast from the dark spirit, rolling to the ground before grabbing the said spirit's leg with her magic, then pulled, causing the spirit to lose balance.

"argh!" Storm was getting pissed off- she was an Ancient- , she shot another powerful blast at the young spirit, Luna didn't dodge this one- instead, she conjured up an mirror, reflecting the blast before shoting a blinding spell to blur the other's eyesight.

Storm _didn't_ exspet that, she didn't even realised what happened until the two spell crashed into her, Luna smiled sadly to herself, then... she know what to do.

 _"Luna Moonlit me, seorsum solos et transfiguratus est coram me, tibi victura est spiritus eius in sempiternum erit corporis et dissipatis, vix aut numquam redire..."_

When Storm realized what the young spirit before her was trying to do, her eyes widened with shock, disbelieve and horror," No." she screamed as she tried to locate the girl," NO!" However, the blinding spell prevented her to do so.

* * *

when Isabell reached the stables, she rushed to her mount, Frost, mounted the silver doe and took off riding, several soldiers following behind on white Pegasus.

"Quick!" She ordered," Before it's too late!"

* * *

 _"... Ego te huc ad te eam accipere a terra corporalis, ut ei speciem corporis non potest destrui, et non aedificabitur amplius. Anima eius erit et manebit, et omnia quae spiritus illi de libertate fuerit, direpta a..."_

Storm hollered in fury, blindly waving her long claws around, trying to hit the girl.

Luna have to ne quick, the blinding spell will only last a minute...

* * *

Isabell and the soldiers rode pass the warzone as storm clouds roared around them. The princess looked around- the storms are growing worse every second... does that mean-!

 _Please don't let that be the truth..._ Isabell begged silently.

* * *

 _"... Ego Luna Moonlit hie accipit quod animae ad suum concluserunt mihi in mente et toto corde, et Luna Moonlit et fiet novus possessor huius anima mea fiduciam spiritu fuerit, et scidit eas a me, et cor ejus non oportuit solvi..."_

Storm blindly shot magic spells around, the blasts all glowed a dark silver, howling with power.

* * *

Princess Isabell raced towards the north, where she was certain that her mentor's sister and her student who she loved like her own daughter was. She still can't see the tower...

 _Please don't let me be late..._

* * *

 _" Atlas Orbis Moonlit me accipere quidquam, quod ad meum opus factum est in tempore..."_

Luna continued chanting, quicker- she's running out of time _. "U_ _t Moonlit Atlas Orbis autem hoc tibi, quod pro te PRODICO spell animarum..."_

* * *

Isabell can now see the tower- it gleamed in the silver light as the storm crackled.

 _Please let me make it in time..._

* * *

Luna chanted- and was suddenly hit by a blast, blood swept from her mouth as she shook violently.

The blinding spell went out of time, and she was too late...

"Sooo... you think you can defect me?" The now recovered Storm stood over her, scowling, the spirit raised her dagger over her head, then yelled," Then this is the end of YOU!"

There's still a chance- come on!

 ** _"ET ITA FIAT!"_**

Mastering up all her magic, Luna shouted the last words of the spell, a glow emitted from her and blinded the spirit before her.

"No-no- _**NO!"**_

Storm screamed, she can feel her skin cracking, her magic is slowly growing- into her veins and finally, it exploded.

The last thing Luna felt, was Storm's soul crashing into her, her magic was drained- she felt so tired and it felt like every single bones in her was on fire and like her own heart was fighting her, her head hurts- then everything went black.

* * *

Princess Isabell hopped off her mount only in time to see Luna on the ground, coughing up blood, and gasping, her student yelled.

 ** _"ET ITA FIAT!"_**

A bring light exploded, blinding her and the soldiers, they shielded themselves from the light, then...

The silver light started to grow dimmer, Isabell started to be able to see, and the first thing that greeted her, was Luna, collapsed on the now pure white clouds, and Storm, was no where to be seen.

"No..." Isabell breathed,"What have you done..."

She rushed forwards to see if the young spirit was alright, then breathed a sigh of relive when she noticed that the spirit was still breathing- even if a princess can live without air, water, and food, a normal spirit cannot.

"Get the healers- Quick." She ordered the soldiers as the storm clouds cleared around them, then looked down at the now fainted young one.

"What a foolish move..." she whispered," But so very brave... you saved thousands of lives out there, Luna, I'm proud of you, so proud..."

Above them, the silver moon shone brightly, as if trying to comfort the distressed guardian of a young deity.

* * *

 **So... how did I do? Good? Bad? Please R &R!**

 **translations:  
 **Luna Moonlit me, seorsum solos et transfiguratus est coram me... quod pro te PRODICO spell animarum ... Et ita fiat.: I Luna Moonlit, here will for thee to vanquish this spirit before me, her body shall be forever destroyed and it shall never return. I here will for thee to take her away from the physical land, may her physical form be destroyed and never to be rebuilt. Her soul shall be all that it remains and her freedom of spirit shall be ripped away from her. I, Luna Moonlit here accept this soul to be prisoned in my very own mind and heart, I, Luna Moonlit shall become the new holder of this soul, my freedom of spirit shall be also ripped from me and my heart shall never be set free. I Luna Moonlit accept anything that have to came by due to my action, I Luna Moonlit now will for thee, for thee to preform the spell of souls... And so be it.****

 ** **anthony111: Yeah, I absolutely love that scene of England and Luna, the two of them are just so cute. And she did invented so many things- or how else would she have made it to the chocolate frog cards? I just read the new part of your story and it's awesome! Keep up the good work!****

 ** **Olive: Don't worry! I'm not cutting any more- it lasted for about two weeks there was a lot of scars- really, a lot. But they have started to fade now since those cuts are not deep- thank you for the support!****

 ** **See you later! ^3^****

 ** **Lianna, out****


	14. AN Polls!

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry- this isn't an update, but don't worry! You'll get an fresh, lovely update on the 18th of November!**

 **Well, I just posted a Poll on my profile, so please choose: who is your favourite out of the four seasonals? Is it the sweet, kind and calm Lyra? Or is it the sportty, energetic, and straight- to- point Stella? The cheerful, childish, but talented Anna? Or the smart, young, yet powerful and sorrowful Luna Moonlit?**

 **Please vote!**

 **P.S. My favourite is Luna.**


	15. Halloween and Trolls

**Finally~ the uniform tests are over and I am finally free!**

 **Well, now it's time to start this story, isn't it?**

 **So... disclaimer!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter nor hetalia!**

* * *

Lilac is now sitting in her chair right next to him, staring wide eyed at Harry.

"You said you ran into a what?" She said, her voice a bit shaky.

" Er... A three headed dog." Harry answered, hesitating.

Lilac gripped his shoulders, and started shacking him.

"Do you even realize how dangerous that was?! You could've been bitten!"

"And here we go again." Stella sighed," over protective."

"And what if you're injured?! Or worse, dead?! You know that, Right? I would've been heart broken!"

Stella tapped the silverette's shoulder," Lilac... You are going to strangle him."

"Oh! Sorry!" Lilac quickly let go, and he rubbed his now very dizzy head.

"Heracles just never learns, does he?" Anna, who is sitting next to... what was his name again...? Oh! Matthew, said," I bet that dog was one of his."

"Heracles?" Harry asked," Who is that?"

"A friend of ours!" Alfred said," He's from Greece, And alwaaaays sleepy! He seems to really like my good friend Kiku!"

"Kiku?" Harry asked," but that's a Japanese name! You have a friend in Japan, another in Greece, and another in Romania, and a Canadian twin brother you seems to know many people from all around the world! Wait- how can you be American while your twin is Canadian?"

"Erm..." Alfred and Matthew shared a look, and Matthew answered," We were raised separately, eh." he said," I was raised by Francis in Canada for nine years before I moved to America, joining Alfred and Arthur there."

Alfred nodded quickly," Yeah! That's it! Mattie's right!... Right...? Dude..." he turned to Matthew, laughing awkwardly." And Iggy works with many people from around the world- so I know all of them- from every country!"

"Oh." Harry said, shrugging," so that's why." but then wondered briefly, if they are friends, so they must visit each others often, right? Does that mean Alfred travles around the world all the time?

* * *

It's night- nearly eleven now.

Luna sat on her bed, in a white, skintight, leather full body suit, a blue gauze waist cloth around her waist and two long ribbons left untied. Two ribbons tied themselves round her wrists, the ends was left flowing down. she have blue leather gloves on and they reaches her wrists. A silver sword belt was around her waist and a navy blue rapier scabbard with a silver, frost patterned locker and chape was notched on it. With her rapier- a silver hilted, sappier handled, and crystal blade rapier- the Ice Crystal.

She have the curtains closed. She peeked out of the scarlet curtains, then she threw on her white, ice silk cloak, and took a deep breath. And with a snap of her fingers, she teleported away in a flash of icy blue light.

She reappeared in the Forbidden Forest's edge. And with a simple mind message, Icicle the royal silver doe appeared in front of her.

The silver doe flapped it's misty wings, and bowed.

"good evening, your majesty."

Smiling softly, Luna replied," Good evening to you too, Icicle, my loyal mount."

The silver doe raised, and turned around, Luna climbed on the white saddle that was already there, and whipped the reins.

With a whinny, the silver doe took off running into the depths of the forest.

* * *

The next week have been buzzy for the seasonals. They spends nights patrolling in the forests, not sleeping, but there seems to be unicorns dying left and right, giving them a big headache.

It've been a week since that started patrolling in the forest, and now they are holding another meeting in the second dimension.

"Unicorns have been dying left and right." Lyra said, frowning," but that's not the winter ghosts- they'd know better than that."

America have a grim expression on his face," I found one dead... just on my patrol." He sighed," It just makes me... sad that they died, you know."

"I understand that," Luna said," A dead unicorn will cause the area to feel and look depressing... affects your mood and emotion."

"Just keep an eye out." Lyra conclude," And expect the unexpected."

* * *

As the owls and the phoenix flooded into the Great Hall, six owls carried two long thin package down to Luna and Harry, who was having breakfast skillfully- to eat and avoid Anna's flying pieces of crumbs. Then the same owl that gave America the howler swooped down with yet another scarlet letter in it's talons.

"Mate," Ron whimpered," What have you done to get two howlers in a month?..."

"What?" America frowned and whined," They are funny!"

And with that, he tore the letter open.

 **"HEY! BIRDIE!"**

Prussia, who started the first howler started this one again.

 **"HOW LONG HAVE IT BEEN SINCE I'VE SENT YOU A LETTER? HU? HAVE YOU 'DID THE THING' WITH ANNA YET OR ARE YOU STILL TOO SHY TO TAKE HER? KESESESESES!"**

Canada blushed a bright red and hid his face behind Kumajiuro, Anna tuened a crimson color.

 **"OY! LYRA! MY IDIOT OF A BROTHER TOLD ME TO SEND YOU THIS MESSAGE THAT HE IS-A- BUZZY SOMEWHERE, BUT HE WILL SEND-A- YOU A LETTER- ARK! TOMATO BASTERD, GET-A- AWAY FROM ME!"**

Lyra frowned, lately Italy have seems to be more and more distant to her, she just... felt lost.

 **"OHONONONONON~ MATTHEU, I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY TIME AT SCHOOL~"**

 **"HEY, LILAC. HOW ARE YOU DOING, GIRL!"** Hungary said, happily **," HOW ARE YOU DOING!"**

 **"Miss Lilac, hello, I'm doing fine, so was big brother."** Liechtenstein said, her quiet voice not matching the letter.

 **"HELLO LILAC."** England's voice rang out, **" HOW ARE YOU DOING? I REALLY HOPE WE CAN MEET SOON. SADLY THAT WASN'T THE CASE. WHY YOU BLOODY FROG!"**

And with that, the letter burnt itself up.

Lyra lowered her gaze to her own lab. in the past few month, ever since the Eleven Centuries' War ended, she and Feliciano, AKA North Italy, have been drifting apart. they talked less, they sees each others less, and now he only sent his words through his brother, it just... like the feelings are fading, and it's killing her inside.

She didn't know what to do.

Yes, she is old, and wise, but Feli was her very first boyfriend, and she was... scared. Scared to lose him.

"Lilac, it's our broom, let's take them back to the dormitory first."

Harry's words snapped her out of her trace, Lyra blinked, then turned to observe the conversation.

Luna nodded and smiled, then left the hall with her brother and Ron. And was soon followed by Anna and Stella.

Lyra sighed, and stood up, then left the hall in a rather down mood.

* * *

Luna followed her brother out of the hall, and halfway across the entrance hall they found the way up stairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the packages from Harry, and felt it.

"That's a broomstick." He said jealously and with spite," You'll be for it this time, Potter, first years aren't allowed them." he then threw it back at them.

Ron couldn't resist it any more.

"It's not any old broomsticks," he said," It's a nimbus two thousand and a Blizzard eleven! What do you have at home, Malfoy? A Combet two-sixty?"

"What do you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle." Malfoy snapped," I suppose you and your brothers will have to save it up, twig by twig."

Before Ron could say anything, Luna decided to step in.

"Why do you think yourself higher then them?" Luna asked, quietly

"Hum?"

" You are human, so were they, you are a wizard, and so were they... Malfoy, you are rich yet you are poor, you have powers yet you aren't free... you are told to act this way to every one, to see others as lower beings, but let me tell you, every being is equal."  
"No one should be slave of another, one can have more power, one can be more rich then another, but their souls are equal- Yours and mine, if you hadn't been born in that family, you would have been a better person."  
"A shame, there are many people out side of the pureblood circle that are great, loyal friends, who would sacrifice their life for you, so why don't you see?"  
"You have eyes, yet you are blind. You have power, yet you aren't free. You have money, yet you are poor... keep that in mind, Draco Malfoy."

With that, she left in silence, leaving a few speechless Slytherins gaping at her, and two confused Gryffindors followed her.

* * *

Luna had a lot of trouble on keeping Harry focus on his lesions, he kept thinking about Quiddich all day. He finished his dinner as quick as he could, and rushed up stairs while pulling her along, to grab their brooms then opened them in the empty common room.

"Wow." Ron breathed.

The Blizzard's handle is made of pine- snow white, with frost patterns covering it and with a crystal on the tip, the tail was silk and shiny, thin threads of snow weaved in-between.

As seven o' clock drew near, Harry and her left the castle and set off to the Quiddich pitch. Staring at the forest not so far away, she began to grew worried, of what might be in there.

Harry seems to be too eager to wait for Wood, so he kicked off the ground. Smiling fondly, Luna took a deep breath, mounted her broom, then took off.

She zoomed through the air, towards the hoop and then... Jump! She leapt through the hoop then landed on her broom again.

" That trick was good!" she heard Harry shout to her, grinning.

"You think so?" Luna smiled brightly, "Look at this!"

Luna dived, and seconds before touching the ground, she pulled upwards, doing a loop, then...

She let go.

Falling through the air, she smiled, then called her broom to her, then just inches before she hit the ground, one of her hands grabbed the broom the she flew straight up, before letting go again and doing a flip then landing on her broom, standing on the handle.

"That- That was amazing!"

Wood had just arrived in time to see her performance, it seems, he was now gaping at her with an unbelievable expression on his face, while that, he look awestricken.

"That was even above professional level! You would be an excellent addict to the team!"

Luna only smiled.

* * *

It's Halloween.

Luna was now wearing a slightly gloomy expression, walking into the classroom for charms.

She sat down next to Ron and her brother, preparing to preform the Levitation charm- which she have done that ages ago.

the fact that there's a feast tonight have no effect of lifting her mood... she died tonight, ten years ago, after all.

the class was placed in pairs, Luna sighed before simply flicking her wand, causing the feather they are meant to try the charm on flew straight up, hovering above her head.

"Ah, as always! Marvelous job, Miss Moon, Miss Blossom, miss Shores and Miss Falls!"

Soon, she've gotten bored of the lesion, so she Transfigured it into a white dove, and let the bird flew around the classroom.

Next to her, Ron, who was paired with Hermione, was trying his best to lift the feather by waving his wand wildly.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he chanted, waving his wand in a way that was obviously wrong, causing Luna to try to resist the urge to bang her head on the desk- hard.

"You are doing it wrong!" Hermione snapped, frowning," It's _Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa,_ make the ' _gar'_ nice and long!"

Ron glared at her," You do it then! If you are so smart!" he snapped, rudely.

Hermione only rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand and chanted.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The feather was lifted off the table top, hovering into the air and finally, out of sight.

Professor Flitwick praised Hermione, Ron grumbled unhappily and glared at Hermione.

"Ron," Luna sighed, deciding to step in," Try to focus on only the feather, your magic, and what you want it to do. It'll be easier."

Ron flicked his wand and chanted- and soon, the feather hovered into the air.

"I did it!" He said happily," Did you see that? I-"

Right that moment, Alfred's feather explode.

"Did you see that? That was so cool!"

Luna face palmed.

"No wonder she have no friends." Ron snorted," Granger, I mean, such a bossy know it all."

At that, Luna frowned, as Hermione brushed pass them, her face in tears.

 _Kids._

* * *

Hermione didn't turn up for the rest off the day- as a good classmate, Luna copied her notes for her, knowing that she would need them. And on their way to the Halloween feast, they discovered that she was crying in the girl's toilet- all afternoon.

During the feast, Luna've had enough, she stood up, and told them she is going to the wash room, then went to find Hermione.

Upon entering the washroom, Luna found Hermione sobbing in the corner, tears all over her face.

"Hermione?" She called, softly.

"Go Away!" she shouted, her words muffed by her robes and her sobs.

Luna ignored that, and sat down beside her, offering her a handkerchief.

Hermione gladly took the cloth, blowing into it, she sobbed again," I'm really a bossy-know-it-all, aren't I?" she asked.

Luna shock her head, smiling softly," You meant good, I know that, but it's just the words you chose."

"Words?"

"You can try this next time, tell them 'there's something to improve' instead of 'you're wrong.'" She said, smiling," It'll feel better for the listener- I know that bu heart."

Hermione cracked a smile," Thank you, Lilac... that meant a lot."

"And Hermione, I will always be your friend." She said," Me, Alfred and Matthew, the rest of the Seasonals, we will always be there."

Hermione hugged her tightly, before muttering a thank you, then stood up.

All a sudden, s horrible smell hit them- Luna know this smell, but... how?

They looked up, and found a tall mountain troll, standing over them, with a club in hand.

 _Shit._

* * *

Luna coached down into a fighting position, before the familiar, yet extremely un welcomed feeling entered her mind.

 _Oh-no._

She can feel it- her head hurts- badly, and that voice- that annoying voice that have haunted her for 2610 years, ever since 619 BC, Halloween...

Luna groaned quietly, gripping her head as the soul tried to take over her, as it tried to control her.

 _Join me..._

 _They will only abandon you, like how they did thousands of years ago..._

 _Your brother will only HATE you..._

Luna gripped her head header- then screamed.

* * *

Hermione was scared- very scared.

There was a mountain troll in front of them- she shivered, then a shrill scream snapped her out of her thoughts.

It's Lilac, she gripped her head in pain, whimpering, shacking, shouting an foreign language that sounds like a mixture of Icelandic, ancient Greek, original Latin, and English, she didn't understand anything, but she know one thing- Lilac is clearly in pain.

"Shit!" a voice cursed outside, before the entire door was suddenly burnt down by a powerful spell, the rest of the Seasonals ran in, the North American twins, Harry and Ron following closely behind.

"Stella! Anna! Deal with the troll! I'll deal with Lilac!" Lyra ordered, "Alfred, grab a pipe or whatever's possible and join them! Matthew, with me!"

Stella nodded, then turned to Harry and Ron," You two Brits over there! Grab Hermione and get her outside! Unless you wanted to get squished but the damn troll!"

The two nodded, quickly, Stella coaches down then jumped, whipping her wand out then shot a powerful looking, golden blast of magic at the troll.

Anna pulled out her wand, too, then with a flick of her hand, a orange-ish golden brown light shot out from the tip, hitting the floor beneath the troll's feet, causing dry, brown vines to grow out of the ground, wrapping itself around the creature.

"Hermione- over here!" Harry yelled, grabbing her hand and pulling her to where it's safe.

On the other hand, Lyra and Matthew are comforting the girl in pain, Lilac, her breathing have eased and she was now no longer shaking, Alfred grabbed a pipe, then tripped the troll with a swift, powerful swipe.

Right that moment, the teachers came- running into the scene, just as the troll fell over- and landed on where Lilac, Lyra, and Matthew were.

Hermione screamed, the troll landed and dust clouded their sight.

Slowly, the dust calmed and settled down on the floor.

The troll laid motionless on the floor, on where Lilac, Lyra, and Matthew once stood.

Hermione can't believe it.

Is- is Lilac, Lyra, and Matthew... dead?

* * *

The room was silent, Harry, Hermione, Ron and the professors stared wide eyed at where the troll landed.

All a sudden, a blue light started glowing beneath the troll's unconscious body, the glow grew brighter as a buzzing noise started ringing in their ear, slowly louder until they have to cover their ears and shield their eyes.

The light exploded.

As the lot of them finally regain the ability to see, There stood Lilac, her wand sparking and smoking, Matthew and Lyra was behind her, very much alive, and uninjured.

"A simple troll won't kill me." Lilac casually said, staring at the pile of ash which was once the troll, her wand spinning between her fingers, as she blew a stand of hair from her face," I've faced worse."

The professors gaped at her, Professor McGonagall was the first to spoke.

"Please, e- explain what happened here." She said, seriously.

Alfred spoke, seeing that no one did, "We realized that Hermione and Lilac didn't know about the troll... so we went to tell them, but when we arrived, Lilac was... having one of her conditions and they were cornered by the troll, Lilac is perfectly capable of handling a troll- she've faced worse, but not when she's having one of her conditions... so we stepped in to help- or else they might be dead by now."

"Well," Professor McGonagall said, gazing down at each of them," in this condition... five points." she said," Five points each will be given to Gryffindor, for your courage and sheer dump luck."

They exchanged glances happily," Well, why don't you return to your dormitory now?" The Professor asked, before walking out of the girl's wash room.

* * *

They quietly walked back to the dormitory, as they arrived, Hermione turned to her brother and Ron, muttered a quick and embarrassed 'thank you', then slipped back into the girl's dormitory quickly. Luna smiled, knowing that Hermione Granger, the girl who was always reading alone in the corner, have finally made a trusty group of friends.

* * *

 **Here you go! Storm in Luna's head and... sniff... poor thing, Luna have been facing this for thousands of years!**

 **Please don't kill me for treating Luna like this, but this have to happen, well... sort of?**

 **School's killing me, I am going to give up on doing my homework soon if this keeps on, well, I sort of already did.**

 **Bye for now!**


	16. Quiddich and Isabell

**Hi every one! And here's an other chapter for you guys and girls!  
 ** **Oh, well, I don't own Harry Potter nor Hetalia, I swear on the River Styx. (Thunder and lightning in the background, please) **Well, School is, of corse, trouble- spent an entire week up typing this thing- I am... not really good at typing.********

 ** ** ** **Please enjoy the story!********

* * *

After the Troll insident, Hermione Granger have became their very good friends.

November soon rolled around, and the weather was freezing, however, Lilac and Stella seems to be not affected by it at all, Stella gave them some small little light sparks that follows you around and acts like a mini sun, warming up whoever bounded to it. Lilac was just wearing her usual dress and gloves, making Harry wonder if she even have another set of clothes. Anna... Sne's as cheerful as ever and wearing trendy cloths- a puffy white fluffed plaid skirt, a blouse and a ribbon on the collar, and a brown scarf tied around her neck. Stella, also being a trendy girl, was in a white cotton sweater with a reddish brown leather jacket over it, and some orange skinny jeans and some golden colored sneakers. Lyra wore a green, thick coat and brown fitting jeans, along with heeled ankle boots, along with a woolen green hat. Green just have to be Lyra's favourite color.

* * *

The Quiddich season have begun. On Saturday, Harry and Lilac would be playing in the first match after those weeks of tough training: gryffindor VS Slytherin. If Gryffindor wins, they would move up into second place in the House Championship.

Hardly anyone have seen them plasy since Wood have said that as their secret wepon, they should be kept, well, secret. But somehow, the news of them playing in the game have leaked out- Anna-, and Harry don't know which was worse, people telling him he'd be brilliant or people telling him they'd be running around beneath him with a mattress.

It was really luck that harry have the seasonal girls, Matthew and Hermione as his friend, he didn't know how he'd have got through all his homework without them, with all these Quiddich practice Wood was making them do. Lilac some how, through time, have became Harry's sister figure, she acts like his sister, she looks like his sister and Harry couldn't be more glad.

The day before Harry's first Quiddich match, the nine of them were out in the freezing country yard during break, Stella have a lare orb of light hovering ubove them, keeping them warm, Lilac was teaching Harry skills on Quiddich since she have lent him a book she have, _Quiddich through the ages._

When Snape crossed the yard, Harry noticed at once that he's limping. And apparently, something about the group have caught his eye. He limped over, and searched for a reason to tell them off.

"What's that you've got there? Potter?"

It was the book Lilac lent him, he showed him the book.

"Library books are not allowed to be taken out of school," He said," Give it to me, and five points from Gryffindor."

"But dude-" Alfred protested, clearly unimpressed by the unfairness of the situation.

"That will be an other five points, Jones." He snapped at him, causing the American to scowl and 'humph'-ed in annoyance.

As the hated professor walked off, Harry muttered angrily,"He just made that up," he scowled, glaring at his back," just trying to get to me."

" You can try to get it back later," Lilac smiled at him,"it's worth a shot."

* * *

Luna sighed, she is currently sitting on her bed, flipping through her album- it's filled with photos of her, the Seasonals, photos from her last life, and... those of her, and... Isabell.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she gaze lingered on the frozen smile on her mentor's face, just how she regret that she haven't reach her in time, if she was just one second- just one second earlier... She'd be alive...

" _That was a long time ago,  
when she's still here by my side...  
_ _I wish I can let her know...  
_ _How much she meant to me,  
_ _I just want her to see,  
_ _What I've turned out to be...  
_ _But That was a long time ago, like looking through a window...  
_ _And even with the price of my throne...  
_ _The past is set in stone..."_

And sitting on her bed, she cried.

"Lilac?" Hermione's voice rang out,causing her to snapout of her current state.

"Y-yes?" She replied, wriping her tears from her eyes, before masking all her emotions," What is it? Hermione?"

"Harry have something to tell all of us, can you come down for a moment?"

"Of corse- just wait a moment."

* * *

The next morning was very bright and cold, the Great Hall was filled with the delicious smell of sausaged and the chattering of students, everyone was looking forwards to agood Quiddich match, and Luna herself was free of her sorrowful thoughts from yesterday. However, it was replaced with worry for her brother, who was being to stubbon to eat.

"You've got to eat something, Harry!"

"I don't wan't anything."

"Just some toast?" Stella asked, offering him one of the said bread.

"I'm not hungry."

Canada sighed beside him, startling Ron- as he hadn't noticed him," Harry, you need strength to win the up coming competition!" He said.

Harry must be feeling terrible, in an hour's tiom he will be walking on the pitch, ready to face the Slytherins team.

"Harry, you need your strength!" Said America from next to the black haired wizard, as he dumped ketchop and bakon on his plate," I heard that Seekers always get nobbled by the other team, and I refuce to believe anyone would want to skip their breakfast- it's like anyone would refuce to believe that oneday I am not the HERO! AHAHAHA!"

Lyra sweat dropped," As much as I disagree with her choise of example, Alfred is right, Harry," She said," You've got to eat."

But before Harry couldf reply, Anna have decided to take things in her own hands, and scoopoed up a spoonful of oat meal, then sholved it in his mouth.

"Anna!"

"What? He wasn't eatting!"

* * *

Harry followed Fred and George Weasley out of the changing room, and properly hoping his legs won't turn into jelly, walked onto the pitch to loud cheers.

Luna looked over to her brother, worried, before stepping onto the familiar fields again, ready to flatten the other team.

Madam Hooch was refereeing, she stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting both of the teams to be in place.

 **"WOO-HOOO! GO HARRY- GOOOOO!"**

"Alfred! My ears!" Hermione exclaimed," I don't thing there's a single person in the field that haven't heard you."

Alfred only grinned," That's my point! So every one can hear me!"

Lyra sighed beside him, Stella only smiled ...lovingly?

"They are about to take off. eh!" Matthew said from beside them, rarely, catching all of their attention.

Madam Hooch gave a powerful blow into her whistle, and the fliers of red and green took off like bullets.

Lilac immediately snatched the Quaffle, she sped off towards the Slytherin poles, a Slytherin Chaser tried to stop her, but she looped around him with ease, another dashed by, she swing off her broom, her hand grabbing her broom and swing back on, then Flint, the Slytherin team captain headed straight for her, as every one thought she was going to crash, she leapt off her broom.

The crowd gasped, as Lilac did a backflip right over Flint's head, and missed landing on her broom. However, at the very last second, her hand whipped out to grab the broom handle.

And she did. She swing around and seated herself back on the broom steadily with grace, before speeding off and passing the Quaffle to Angelina Johnson.

The match was being commented by Lee Jordon, the Weasley twin's best friend, who have just commented on how beautiful and skillful Lilac is. And Alfred laughed heartedly at this as Matthew, Anna and Stella snickered or chuckled.

"Man, Iggy's going to kill that dude if he heard that!" Alfred exclaimed loudly as Stella nodded along.

Ron and Hermione shared a confused look, until Ron finally decided to ask." er..." he started," Who's... 'Iggy'?"

"Oh," Lyra giggled," that's just some guy Lilac knows... and they are rather close... very close."

The two members of the Golden trio blinked,"... Oh." Ron finally decided to say.

And they continued to watch the game.

Lilac was back in procession again, with the Quaffle in her hand, she dodged the Bludgers and Slytherin Chasers with ease and grace as if she have been flying since she's been born, and with a powerful throw, the Quaffle speeded towards the pole annnnnnnnnd- SCORE!

The Seasonal Quartet, North American twins and the two members of the Golden trio cheered loudly along with the lions, as a certain member of the Golden trio, who was in the air, did a loop-the-hoop to express his joy.

"Budge up 'ere, move along."

"Hagrid!"

The giant of a man grinned at them, Ron and Hermione squeezed some space out for him, and Hagrid sat down between them, making the wooden seat of the stands to whine under his weight.

"'ve bin watching from the hut," he said, still smiling," Just an't the same watching the crowd, eh?"

Matthew smiled brightly, "Yeah, eh!" he said," But there's still no sign of the Snitch yet, eh."

"Um-Hum!" Anna nodded along with him, plopping her chin on Matthew's shoulder and nuzzled against him as the Canadian blushed," Harry must be bored up there, eh!"

Hermione blinked in surprise as she caught the slight Canadian accent in the cheerful girl's voice." Anna," she decided to ask," Is that... a Canadian accent?"

Anna blinked several times, before answering happily," Must've picked it up from maple pie here, eh!"

Matthew blushed bright red at the nick name," A-Anna!" he exclaimed.

"Dawwww!" Anna rubbed her cheek against Matthew's" Mattie's so cute~!"

Beside the two, the polar bear(?) looked up at them, and _said_ , "Get a room."

The pair blinked at the polar bear, then immediately separated themselves from each others, and both blushing cherry red, and looking at any where but each other, but kept trying to steal glances at each others, only to blush even redder as their gaze met.

"Love birds~" Stella sang, chuckling behind her hand as Anna gave her a hateful glare, and a pout. before she shoved the red haired girl right into Alfred's arms, which sent the pair tumbling to the ground as Lyra watched, with sadness, and a faint trace of jealousy in her grass green eyes, before turning away, sighing and hugging herself, rubbing her green coated arms.

"Actually, did the polar bear just talk?"

Way up above, Harry is looking around the fields with his eyes wide and alert, looking out for the snitch.

"Alright there, Harry?" Fred yelled as he beat the Bludger which have targeted him a few seconds ago to Flint. He nodded in responds.

"Slytherin in procession!" Jordan announced," Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell, Chaser Moon nears and ready to snatch- wait, is that the snitch?"

The Slytherin Chaser turned to look, and dropped the Quaffle, and Lilac snatched it away with ease as all the others were too busy to find the snitch, then, Harry saw it.

He immediately dove down- everyone was watching- and suddenly-

"WHAMP!"

"Foal!" The lions screamed.

Flint have flew right in Harry's path, and nearly knocked him out off the air. The action have gained Gryffindor a free shot, Lilac was so angry that she threw so hard, that after the Quaffle went through the hoop, it went flying to the forbidden forest, and so hard that they have to summand it back.

Down at the stands, Stella was yelling her head off with Alfred.

" RED CARD! SENT HIM OFF! OR JUST KILL HIM! I'LL GET YOU YOUR BOOK, LILAC!" They screamed, and at the word book, Lyra and Anna shrank into their seats, leaving Ron and Hermione, who've never seen the fearsome scene of an angry Lilac wielding her book, completely clueless.

"they oughta' change the rules." Hagrid said, frowning," Flint could a've knocked him outta the air."

"Nah," Anna scoffed," Like Lilac would ever let that happen, if any one as much as leave a scratch on him, she would pound that guy to dust, even if it's Moldyshorty."

Hermione look as if she is suffering to decide wither to laugh, or to scold Anna for the nickname she gave for one of the darkest wizard alive, Alfred, Stella and Ron laughed while Lyra chuckled behind her hand.

"So, after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"JORDAN!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"JORDAN- I'm warning you-"

"Alright, alright, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could have happened to anyone, a nice free shot by Lilac Moon- and continues, Gryffindor still on procession."

All a sudden, Harry's broom went out of control, it gave a sudden jerk, and started bucking it's rider off.

No one noticed until Stella yelled.

"Hey Harry! You alright up there? You look like you're riding a wild horse of the west!"

And with that, everyone's pointing at him, that's when his broom gave a weird jerk, and Harry lost his balance, and slipped off his broom. Luckily, he grabbed his broom last second, and was now dangling from it with only one hand.

Lilac looks desperate and anxious, looking around quickly as if finding something, cold sweat on her forehead as she whipped her head around, and Harry swore that he saw tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, the princess of winter is panicking.

It just have to be that curse- the only curse that she don't know how to block with a wand- yes, she can easily block it with a wave of her hand, but that will defiantly put Harry in danger as the Winter Ghosts in the forest would sense it. She kept looking around, and nearly cried out of gratitude as she saw Professor Snape muttering the counter curse, she kept looking for the person who was cursing her brother's broom, but just don't seems to be able to find him, or her. (Her line of sight is blocked by a taller teacher who was sitting near Quirrell, so she didn't see him.)

And after a while, Luna was relieved to find out that the wizard who was cursing her brother have broke his or her gaze and broke the curse along the way. She hovered in the air for a little longer to see if anything happens, and something did.

Harry was diving after the Snitch, and he is diving down to the ground as his hand suddenly flew to his mouth and lost balance, heading straight for the ground-0

before she could think, her body reacted. She dove down, calling on the winds to push her to wards her brother, and leapt off the broom.

She crashed into her brother, her arms wrapping tightly around him as she turned their bodies so she would take the hit.

Her back crashed to the ground- and due to the spell that have made her more like a normal mortal, she was knocked out cold.

* * *

Harry shakily stood up from the ground, he felt like vomiting- he's just fell through god knows how many feet to the ground, and crashed, luckily on something softer then she ad expected. He started coughing, and from his mouth, out fell the snitch.

"I've got the Snitch!"

He yelled, only to remember that someone have crashed into him before he crashed, he turned around to find the person-

And his heart sank.

Lilac was laying motionless on the ground, her silver hair spread around her on the grass, her eyes tightly close and her Quiddich robes torn from the friction of landing on the ground.

With that thought, realization crashed into him like a truck.

Lilac dove after him and caught him.

And she took the hit from the landing.

* * *

When Luna came to, It've been an entire hour.

She tiredly opened her eyes, and greeting her is several blurred figure and a white background.

"Lilac!"

It's Anna, wait... why is she almost nine tears younger then her normal form?

"A- Anna?" she blinked," Wha-"

"Lilac!"

Suddenly it all came back to her, she shot up straight on the hospital bed, and rapidly looked around for Harry. Finally spotting him standing just next to her, she no time before fussing over him.

"Harry! Are you alright? What happened- you didn't break any bones, did you!" she said, worried, grabbing his arm and checking for injuries.

"Li-Lilac! I'm fine!"

"No- really- tell me where it hurts- It might be very serious- and I'm not joking! Don't just scare me like that!"

Finally, Stella've had enough, she stood up, and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Alright, alright, quit fussing over him, don't be over protective, did Isabell ever-"

At this, Luna's expression turned from worried, to a pained, sorrowful, and... regretful one, she looked away in shame, and tears start to gather in her eyes. Realizing her mistake, Stella's eyes widened, she snapped her mouth shut and her hands flew to her mouth as Canada, his girlfriend, and Lyra glared at her.

Oblivious to what's happening around him, Ron asked a question that sent Luna to an endless pit of regret, self-hate, and pained memories that are better forgotten.

"Who's Isabell?"

At this, she started crying.

tears started to run down her cheeks, Luna buried her face in her hands, and started sobbing softly.

Canada slapped him upside his head, glaring at Ron. Who was still unaware of what's going on around him. "What did I do?!"

Lyra gave Hermione and Ron a death glare, before mouthing, 'You two, outside, talk, NOW.'

The two shared a look, before following her outside the curtains and out the doors.

"Lilac have been through a lot."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead as the two wizardlings in front of her peaked up with interest.

"Isabell..." Her voice cracked," she- she was once, a part of the Seasonal Quartet."

Hermione, noticing the past tense and the pained expression on Lyra's face, her expression turned in to one of horror and sadness.

Lyra started to explain,"She- she is about a year older then us..." _actually about a hundred years... and we were born eighty centuries ago..._ " To me, Stella, and Anna, we are just good friends," _Fellow princesses..._ "we joined the orphanage about the same time," _was crowned..._ "and we were friends before so, but as you know, Lilac only joined three years after we did," _only_ _stared to study under us about three thousand years ago..._ "and being the most mature one out of the four of us," _Being the one of the same kingdom..._ " Isabell taught Lilac many things- she is the one who taught her how to fly a broom," _to fly with her wings..._ "she taught her to not fear her powers of magic, I often see them in the orphanage's private library, reading books in ancient Greek, original Latin, or even some lost languages that they some how managed to translate. to us, Isabell was a very good friend, but to Lilac... she was like the mother she never had."

At this, Lyra begin to chuckle bitterly, those were just good times, but...

"It's just.." her voice started to crack," a few months ago..." _actually about three centuries ago..._ " someone, wanting to take the power of a spring in our orphanage," _winter ghosts, wanting to take their thrones_ " they... wanted it... and we refused. because, you see, that spring grants a person... it grants a person immortality, and unlimited magic." _well... that's the truth, and the control over all multiverse and dimensions._ "And so, they attacked us..." _they declared war..._ "Killing nearly a hundred innocent teens and children..." _over a thousand billions of spirits..._ "including Isabell." the former princess of winter.

Hermione look as though she was going to cry, Lyra wondered if she told her the true history, she would probably be already bawling uncontrollably.

"We won, of corse, they weren't human, anyway. We banished them, outside of this universe, but those lives that have been lost... they are just... gone."

Hermione sobbed," s- so Isabell... she..."

Lyra looked away, she still remembered the scene...

"Lilac was fighting against one of the more powerful creatures... and she was losing." She carefully chose her words and controlled her emotion, Luna was actually fighting the Queen of winter ghost. " being more powerful one and the mother figure to Lilac... Isabell took the fight from her... but as she was about to win..." Lyra chocked, her tears threatening to spill over," an other one sneaked up on her... and- and-" and she started crying.

After a while, she calmed down enough to talk again," Lilac always blamed herself for Isabell's death." she said." she was... she was the only one close enough to save her... but if she did, she would have died."

"And we- we would have never met you guys... since it was Lilac's idea to come here." Lyra finished, tears still running down her face as she, too broke down in sobs.

She never knew she was so affected by Isabell's death.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry, Luna... but it was part of the Spirital History...  
I was crying when I was writing this, I actually wrote a story on this battle, it will be published later, but right now, I have to go read Percy Jackson, I recently started reading this amazing novel and was fascinated by it, don't worry, Hetalia is still my favorite, those Hetalia wallpapers all saved in my computer and phone that I would stare at them and fangirl over them are the prove!**

 **See you later!**

 **Lianna, out. ^3^**


	17. Birthday special- Her worst memory

**Well, First of all...  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUNA!**

 **And... warning, this fic contains violence and mention of bloodshed, and most of all, this is a very sad fic- just warning.**

 **All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

t's been seven years since she defected Storm, in a way.

Luna tossed and turned on her dark blue velvet bed, cold sweat rolling down her forehead like bullets.

"You will never be accepted..."

"Look at you, so weak, so useless that you can't even prevent this simple mistake..."

"See, you don't even go and spend some more time with your little sister..."

"Who do you think you are in this castle... you will only be worshipped for a few more years... they will hate you..."

"YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED."

Luna shot off her bed, gripping her white silk blankets, panting and gasping for breath as tears danced in her eyes. Slowly, she started sobbing and cried her heart out in her room.

Seven years, every night in the past seven years, nightmares plunged her, of Storm coming back, she avoided sleeping, but it was still so painful, no matter how hard she tried, she can't forget the horrible picture as it has burned into her mind. Luna stood up as she thought, her long blue hair brushing against the back of her knees. She went over to a table in the corner and picked up the crystal jug and glass, to pour herself a glass of water.

As her poured her self the glass of water, she begins to feel uneasy, as if someone was watching her. But she shrugged it off, but then as she lifted the glass to her lips-

'clank.'

The glass dropped to the floor.

A sharp, unimaginable pain exploded in her chest- her heart. She gripped the front of her silk gauze nightgown, and stumbled back a bit, her breath shallow and pained as she gritted her teeth and refused to scream.

It was horrible- imagine thousands of poisoned and red-hot pins digging into your flesh as your bones melt, and in the same time being burned with the hottest fire imaginable as your insides were freezing like ice and stinging, and salt was spread over all your wounds and burning hot knives stabbing you from the inside. Then imagine this torturing continuing for hundreds of centuries, then condense the pain into a second and concentrated it into the area of a fist.

That was what Luna felt, every single second for the entire minute.

However, the pain didn't stop. She whimpered in pain as she stumbled her way to the four poster bed, and finally, everything went black, as a horrible, pained scream echoed through the castle of ice.

four centuries later.

She woke up.

Luna's bright blue eyes snapped open, she sat up straight in the snow and started coughing and gasping for air.

Four centuries.

For four centuries she has been trapped in complete blackness, chains wrapped around her, cuffs on her ankles, her magic completely ripped away from her and every night. Or is it the day? She would fell unconscious, and those... those horrible...

Luna started sobbing as she remembered those visions, those horrid nightmares, where children screamed in fear, Snowstorms wreaked towns as she watched and laughed- where her dream-self slashed her blade across the entire kingdom and cruelly slaughtered over a thousand billions of lives while laughing mercilessly.

What scared Luna the most? Is that the high, cold and cruel laugh from her horrid nightmares is a voice Luna recognised, hers.

Trembling, Luna stood up and stumbled towards North. She can feel her magic again, which is good. Her dress torn and her hair is a mess, but Luna doesn't care. She needs to get home.

Home... that sounds good. But what is this uneasy feeling settling in her heart, making her feel as if her heart had turned into dull, grey lead? Had something happened during her absence?

Finally, she saw the village near the castle, and breath a sigh of relieve- Only to gasp in shock and horror as she saw the state of the town.

It was entirely in ruins. Nearly nothing was left, buildings crumble into pieces, children crying in sorrow and young mothers crying beside where used to be their home.

Her- her home village...!

She rushed towards the entrance and immediately went to aid one of the injured children and his mother. But she had not expected them to back away in fear, their horrified gaze fixed onto the person before them... her.

She backed away in confusion, holding her previously out-stretched hand back to herself as she slowly straightened herself to look around.

Everyone was staring at her. Everyone, not in curiosity, but fear, and horror.

She looked around her with even more pain in her eyes, what had happened?

Then, she heard a chariot approaching. Luna turned around, to see four familiar princesses sitting upon a chariot, pulled by a Royal silver doe, a Southern horse of flams, an Eastern ivory stallion, and a Western maple colt.

It's the Seasonal Princesses.

As the princesses got off their chariot, Princess Summer the second, while still looking regal and elegance immediately stormed over to her with a look of fury on her face, and-

'Smack'

She slapped her on the cheek, hard- so hard that it had her fallen to the ground. Clenching her red and stinging cheek, Luna looks up to the Summer Princess in fear.

"How..." she grounded out, before screaming in her face. "HOW COULD YOU!"

Luna flinched away, tears in her eyes as questions spun in her head, had she done something? " I- I-" she managed to whisper," I don't understand..." she chocked out.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!?" the Princess screamed in her face, almost taking her hearing away." YOU DID THIS," she gestured around her, before turning back to face her," AND YOU SAY, 'I DON'T UNDERSTAND'?!"

Luna flinched away, before looking around her fearfully," n- no..." she whispered to herself quietly," This couldn't be...!"

She spun her head around. Horror filled her eyes as tears threatened to spill," H- how..." she whispered in her hoarse, broken voice.

She turned to look at the princesses once again, Princess Spring and Autumn are staring down at her, their eyes cold and emotionless, as the Autumn Princess open her mouth and spoke.

"We trusted thee... yet what have you done...?" she said, coldly, before turning away from her," I never knew you."

"Please... you have to believe me..." Luna found herself sobbing and crying on the ground, begging for her Majesty to listen." I-I don't know what happened..."

She looked up fearfully, her gaze meeting Princess Spring the second's cold one, who stared down at her for a few moments before turning away. "p-please..." she whispered, turning to look at her mother figure... her mentor... Princess Winter the second, or Isabell." Mentor I-Isabell..."

But all she did, was glaring down at her with her now cold gaze. And the words that came out of her mouth next was what she least expected, and what hurt her most.

"I never knew you."

Those four words plunged into her already broken heart like a cold, merciless dagger of ice, her shoulders slumped, and her head dropped as tears rolled from her cheeks like rivers.

This is just a nightmare. It has to be...! Just another- another one of those night terrors...

But that is not the truth. Luna know very well, this is all happening, but she refuses to believe it.

" Guards, forwards."

"I now announce, I, princess of Winter, shall cast Luna Moonlit out of the realm of the Winged," Isabell said, coldly as she glared down at her," I will banish her from this world, and she will be De-Winged."

Luna felt her heart stop.

"N- no..." she said shakily as the crowd cheered and shouted at her hatefully," Please... I-I- oh-please..."

Two strong guards grabbed her arms, and lifted her up in the air, her feet dangling from the ground by several inches, she thrashed around violently, trying to wriggle her way out, but she was too weak, for four centuries she was trapped in an unknown place, her energy was all drained.

As Luna heard the sound of a soldier pulling out of his sword from the sheath, she felt as if insides had turned into lead. She started struggling even more violently as she screamed for mercy.

"N-NO! PLEASE! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PLEASE- MERCY!"

The crowd around her roared with rage as they started chanting.

"De-Wing the monster! De-Wing the Monster!"

The chanting got louder and louder. Luna started crying, what has she done to deserve this?

She can hear the soldier raising blade of cursed ice into the air, the wind whizzed, and the sword was down, tearing through tissues and muscles, burning the flesh and bones.

And where her beautiful white angelic wings were, were replaced by two bloody wounds. Where her flesh came in contact with the ice sizzled and smoked as a horrible, pained screams ripping from her throat, and the crowd cheered vengefully.

It was nothing comparing to the pain she felt as she fainted in her bedroom, nor it was excruciating comparing to the Spell of Soul, but it was still agonising.

Tears flowed from her now dull eyes as sobs escaped from her hoarse throat, she hung motionless, as Isabell spoke again.

"I also by now, shall rip your magic from you, and it shall be kept in the Vase of lost Magics."

She whimpered as she felt her strength ripped away from her body. The guards let her go, and she dropped onto the floor as her wounds bled painfully.

A guard picked her up and walked to the edge of the cloud, and as the crowd cheered around her, he let go of her, and she started plummeting to the land of mortals which was miles beneath.

Luna landed in the snow heavily with a crash. She felt her bones broke and shattered as more cuts, gashes, and wounds crafted onto her flesh.

She stared up at the sky with her dull blue eyes as tears streamed from them, she sobbed helplessly. Laying on the ground motionless except for her chest, which was wrecked by her sobs and whimpers. Her wounds will never heal without her magic, and her wings will never grow back as they were torn away by the Blade of Cursed Ice. She can never fly again... NEVER.

The pure white snow around her slowly turned red, soaked in her blood from the bleeding wound on her back, the crimson blood mixed with her tears, as flakes of snow dance down from the sky, falling on her eyelashes, her tears slowly frozen on her cheeks. The horrid pain was burning her back as the cursed wound bled.

She's helpless... Storm was right. She will never be loved.

Suddenly, a soft, warm and pleasant mist of light appeared, slowly wrapping itself around her and lifting her off the ground, slowly, the scratches and wounds on her skin stopped bleeding, they sealed themselves and mended, not even a single scar, nor mark left. Both large gashes on her back stopped flowing, her bones shifted themselves and healed, not a single broken bone left in her body. A soft, pleasant tickle appeared on where her wings used to be, and they no longer hurt. Those wounds started glowing, at first softly, then brighter and brighter, and finally, a pair of snow white wings exploded from it. They are so white- so white that they might've blinded you with its pure white colour, on some of the longest feathers were ice crystals. They are gigantic, so majestic that its wingspan is even longer than a seasonal princess's wings. The blood that was staining the snow and her skin faded and disappeared.

Luna slowly landed on her feet, as her clothes slowly turned into a silky, silver and blue gown, gauze decorating the sleeves and forming a cape behind her. Crystal heels now adorned her feet. They gleamed in the light. The mist wrapped itself tightly around her entire body, until it looked like a glowing piece of second skin, it glows brighter and brighter, then finally, with one blinding flash, melted into her. A pleasant, familiar feeling that was warm... but cold at the same time filled her body.

Her magic... it's once again there, and at least two times stronger.

'Hello, young one.'

Luna looked around. The voice echoed through this forest's clearing that she landed in, and along it was a warm, welcoming breeze that doesn't belong to the Winter time. Opening her mouth, she asked.

" Who are you?" Her voice was no longer hoarse, but smooth and even more beautiful then it was. But the words came out as barely a whisper.

'I am the core, the very power that kept all dimension's continuance existence, the power that gave you your birth.'

In shock, Luna gaped, after a few moments of silence, she opened her mouth to speak." Why?" She asked quietly," I-I'm not worth it."

Chuckling, the voice spoke again.

' I recognise thou's innocence,' it said,' and thou's bravery is very impressive, and you're worth everything in the world.'

Luna didn't respond.

'I've healed you... But as a warning, please stay on the land of mortals for a while first. They need you.'

Luna looked up, then silently nodded.

'I know you have questions,' it said again,' but the rest... It's up to you to discover.'

Luna walked through the woods in silent, it's nearing midnight, and the moon is silver in colour, shining brightly through the branches of the pine forest. Miraculously, the snow was silent beneath her feet. She made not a single sound.

She kept on walking, the full moon's light shining down on her like threads of light. The winter breezes blew by, brushing against her cheeks as she looked around. And for a long time, she just kept on walking, until the moon reached the top of the sky, she entered a clearing.

It's quite large, and the clearing is not empty, there's a house- no, a mansion in the middle of it, surrounded by silver fences and the gates are also, silver, with patterns of frost on the bars.

The mansion was old, ancient. But it wasn't in ruins or broken, however, dead vines, and snow covered everything.

Luna gazed at the gates in awe before a swift breeze of magic swept through, and something started to form in front of her- a beautiful, delicately crafted key.

looking at the lock on the gates, then at the key, she reached out to grab it, and as she did, a silver chain started to form, making the key a pendant of the silver necklace.

She walked over to the gates and slipped the key into the lock. She turned it. There was a soft click. The gates swung open smoothly without a single sound.

She stepped into the garden in front of the mansion. With each step she took, the vines fixed themselves or disappeared. The snow retreated a bit to reveal snowdrops, moon blossoms, and different white, blue, silver or even lilac coloured flowers. A beautiful fountain made of marble and crystal with frozen water was revealed in the very middle of the garden, marble paths were shown once again, and finally, the garden looks well tended and handled... Like the Royal Gardens.

Luna gaped as she looked around in awe, she admired the fantasy-like garden, and slowly made her way towards the peach wooded door, which was decorated with silver patterns and a silver handle was on the door, along with a small frosted glass window.

She walked over to the door and slipped the silver key into the keyhole on the door, it clicked. Luna grabbed the handle, took a deep breath, then swiftly opened it.

She was greeted by a short hallway. She walked through the hall. There are two doors on each side, the left one at the beginning of the hallway, the other at the end. Luna checked the two of them- in the left one was a library filled with towering shelves filled with many different books, the other one leads to a spacious study- all furniture covered by a white cloth, and cloaked with dust.

Luna walked out of the hallway- which leads to the entrance hall of the mansion. It has a large crystal cylinder hanging from the roof, marble columns surrounding the moonlit corridors. The roof of the hallways was made entirely of glass. Two staircases lead up to the second floor, and the entire building. It was at least six stories tall.

Luna quickly checked every single floor of the mansion- from second floor up was all bedrooms, all decorated merely and with a four-poster bed, a desk, a shelf, and a balcony, which had a straw chair on every one of them. But the top floor, there was a star- gazing room, a smaller library, and an open part where you can see the edge of the forest, which was a fair distance from the mansion. On the ground floor were the kitchens, the master's bedroom, the vast library and the dining hall- which was massive enough to hold a ball in. There was also a music hall, with all sorts of instruments in it, and an enormous stage along with a lot of chairs. There was also a back door, which leads to a farm, and a small hut with farming supplies in it.

After a simple cleaning spell, the mansion was now as good as new, all the beds cleaned and simple clothes filled every wardrobe, the furniture dusted and those white cloths gone. The crystal cylinder and every candles lit. The library books re-organised and every broken instrument fixed. Somehow the storeroom for food was filled again, and the kitchens now neat as ever.

Smiling softly at her handy work, Luna entered the master's bedroom and pulled her wardrobe open.

Simple dresses in colours of white, icy blue, dark blue and silver hung neatly. Two white cloaks hung from hooks on the back, a white, leather suit that she used to wear when she trains her swordsman skills, along with all the clothes she used to wear in the castle. Her sword was also there. The crystal bladed rapier was hung on the wall. Luna pulled a white cloak out, slipped under it, and exited the mansion.

She reached the town, it would've been cold for mortals, but it's alright for her.

She walked through the empty streets, and soon, halted to a sudden stop.

There, right at the corner of the frozen street, sat a little boy and her sister. They couldn't have been any older than ten, and their fingers are blue from the cold. Their thin and old clothing did nothing to shield them from the cold as they shivered.

Luna quickly approached the two children, then knelt next to them, they are weak. And underfed. Luna made her mind swiftly. So, she wrapped both the children in her cloak, and asked them softly.

" Where are your parents?"

The elder girl shook her head and whispered one word in her hoarse voice.

" Dead..."

Feeling heartbroken for this little girl and her brother who she doesn't know their names, she stood up and offered the girl her hand.

" Here, take my hand." She said with a kind smile," let me take you home."

And soon, rumours across the entire old England said one thing. That inside a pine forest, there stood a beautiful house of silver white and blue, and the girl in the white cloak comes from it and saves the children's from hunger and cold. And the mansion is called, Luna's home, home for all.

* * *

 **Well, Now I've rewritten the story. I hope you enjoyed it! And I am planning on rewriting most of my chapters, That's partly the reason why I haven't been updating my stories, I will be explaining that in the Author's note that I'm going to post soon.**

 **Lianna, out. ^3^**


	18. Arthor's Note

**So... Hi, guys.  
Sorry this isn't an update, but I have a Christmas special coming up on Monday, so look forward to your reviews!**

 **Talking about reviews... I really want some opinions and comments on my writing, I don't mind you insulting me, they can even help me improve my writing! So, go on, don't by shy!**

 **One more thing, I have decide to start rewriting the first three chapters, and there are some little things I forgot to mention in the first chapter, so please check that out later, or you might not be able to understand some of the later chapters.**

 **And again, thank you for the support, every one! (especially when all my dad and sister do is insult it and say how idiotic and hopeless this story is...)**

 **Looking forwards to your reviews and comments!**

 **See you later!**

 **Lianna, out~ ^3^**


	19. Christmas special- Encounters

**Hello every one! did you enjoy the pervious chapter? I hope you did!**

 **I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

 _100 BC, 20th of December, old England._

It was winter... And cold.

Albion was shivering in the cold, all on his own... He wanted to go back to the hut, where a warm fire was, where there are dinner and comfortable beds, but he can't. His brothers are there.

He pulled his cloak closer to his small body, his tiny feet are freezing cold... he wish Francis is here, but he is back in his home...

It's cold... So cold, and snowing, so cold... The winter wind blew past him, causing Albion to shiver. He might be a nation, but that doesn't mean that he's immune to the cold.

He curled up into himself even more, trying to keep the last bit of warmth to himself. But it's useless, the biting cold is starting to get to him, his eyelids felt heavy and he ain't very, very tired, he just wanted to sleep... To take a nap... Just a nap...

As his vision started to darken, a tall figure in a white cloak approached him from behind the silhouettes of the tall pine trees.

* * *

When he woke up, he found himself under comfortable covers, the fabric was soft and silky, and very warm... He slowly stirred, and sat up.

He looked around... This isn't his room. It's a large room, with white walls and wooden floor, a warm fire crackled happily in the corner and the moonlight slipped through the curtains of the balcony, like threads of pure silver.

" You're awake."

Albion turned to face the door, it was opened, a girl at least ten years older then his physical age was standing at the doorway, wearing a white, hooded capelet, with silver frost patterns on it.

She stepped in, Albion can smell the pleasant, sweet smell of hot vegetable soup from the steaming bowl in her hand. At this, his mouth watered.

The girl chuckled, she walked over and placed the wooden bowl on a table next to the large bed, and used a spoon to stir the liquid, then handed it to him.

Albion muttered a quiet 'thank you' and took the bowl, slipping the warm liquid as it warmed his body, it was tasty. After he finished, the girl chuckled and pulled out a handkerchief, and gently wiped the corner of his mouth, causing the young nation to blush.

" Thank you..." He muttered, and the girl smiled.

" So..." She said," you mind telling me why you are out in the cold alone?"

At this, Albion stared back down at his hands, and the empty bowl in them. He then told her about his brothers, and everything... She smiled sadly at him, and stained by his side all night, and sang him to sleep.

The next morning, he found himself in a hut, which was well hidden from his brothers, a sack of vegetables and a bucket of water at the corner. The hut was well equipped and a paper was placed on the table, on it were directions to the river near by, and a simple map of the forest around him. He flipped the parchment over, and three words were written it.

Use it well.

Some distance away, a girl in a White capelet stood and watched as young Albion walked out of the hut, and walked towards the river, bow and quiver in hand. She smiled and watched, and in the soft falling snow, she spoke.

"I know you will be great one day, Albion... I know."

She lifted her head and gazed at the sky. As sorrow and pain filled her eyes, she wondered...

When will she be forgiven?

Will she ever be able to go home?

* * *

 _Revolutionary War, November 13._

"You used to be so great."

Those words shattered England's heart, as America walked away, England was left sobbing in the rain, his sobs wreaking his body and his tears mixing with the raindrops, falling to the ground. His uniform soaked in the drops of rain, he don't care. His boots are now filled with mud and water, he don't care. He is freezing cold in the rain, he don't care... All that he care was the face that he was along again.

Being an island nation, he always longed for company. Even if he didn't show it, he was lonely... very lonely.

He don't know how long he've been sitting here, he was just here, sitting in the rain, for minutes, hours... maybe even longer.

After a long time, he heard foot steps... soft footsteps approaching him, he don't care... Maybe it's France, coming here to tease him and laugh at him... It don't matter any more.

But it wasn't France, it was someone else. Whoever they are, they are holding an umbrella, shielding him from the rain.

It wasn't much, but just the person's presence have comforted him... a England finally stopped crying, and have reduced to weak sobs, he looked up to the person.

It's a girl, in her late teens, he assume, she have long silver hair that gleams and unnatural, yet beautiful and angelic pale skin, the upper part of her face was shaded by the white hooded capelet she was wearing. The capelet have silver frost patterns on it, and gauze at the edges. She is wearing a silk blue black dress, it's hem reaching her mid calf, with white frosty patterns running from the hem of the dress up to the waist, fading as it reaches the hip. the bodice of the dress is tight and so was the sleeves, fitting her like a second skin. The entire dress look as if it was made from one piece of material, the stitches are so delicate that he almost can't see them.

"You are not the only one who've lost someone, you know..."

The girl finally spoke softly, her voice angelic and melodic, sorrowful, yet comforting.

England set his gaze back on the ground,' who did you lost?' he wanted to ask, but nothing came out.

"My mentor... my mother figure."

The girl spoke again, answering her question as if she could read her mind.

They stayed there, the girl standing there and him on the ground beside her. They both stood or sat, in complete silence, England slowly begun to feel drowsy, his eyelids feels as if they weight a thousand tons, and slowly, he drifted off to darkness.

When England woke up, he was in his home, on his bed with a very worried Canada looming over him, and when he asked him about the girl in the white capelet and blur black dress, Canada only shook his and told him there was no such person there, and that he found him sitting on the doorsteps of England's home, with a white cape over him.

But when he asked Canada to find the cape, and when he tried to find the cape himself, it wasn't there any more.

Some where near the Stonehenge, the sun is setting. A girl, in a fitting Blue Black dress stood there, a white hooded capelet over her shoulders and the hood shielding her eyes from anyone's sight. She watched sadly as the sun sank, and the moon rose behind her, she lifted her head, and the moonlight lit the upper part of her face.

Bright blue eyes filled with pain gazed at the horizon, tears gleaming at the corners of her eyes, her lips parted, and a single word left them.

"Isabell..."

* * *

 _World War One, Christmas Eve_

It's late.

England hurried back to his camp- it was Christmas Eve in world war 1... And he had only just returned from a game of football with Germany, even if they were enemies, it's Christmas.

when he passed a pine forest, he slowed to a stop.

It's somewhere around ten, the moon shone down on the snow and showered the land with it's silver glow. The snow almost glowed under it's light, as it shimmered softly. A soft gust of winter breeze blew by, and for once, cold, but also relaxing. The wind caressed the pine treetops, as it's leaves brushed each other gently under it's touch, he almost thought he heard laughter.

There it is again, soft, but so beautiful, like soft, twinkling silver bells and like the gentle touch when a snowflake lands, coming from the forest, from behinds those trees. It was carried by the breeze and now reached his ear- an angel's laughter.

He slowly approached the trees, and gazed deep into the forest, the soft laughter reached his ear again, this time slightly clearer.

Finally making up his mind, England walked into the forest, to find out who is the owner of the angelic voice.

He walked through the trees, the moon's rays peeking between pine needles and shone onto the glimmering snow, the trees are not as lush as he thought it would be, the woods were moonlit and spacious, while the ground was not as rugged as he had thought, he easily walked through the bright woods, following that laughter that carried through the wind.

He soon arrived in a large clearing, there was a small pond with a frozen willow beside it, it's tendrils waved in the wind as the dew frozen on the leaves brushed each other and creating a soft twinkling sound, like music. Frost spreader across the surface of the pond and creating a perfect harmony of patterns. Snow covered the entire ground but small, white flowers that he had never seen surrounded the pond.

A girl.

She's in her late teens or early adulthood, perhaps. She looks around 17 to 20, with beautiful, whitish silver hair that look soft and smooth like silk, said it would slide from your fingers like liquid if you hold it, two longer stands from the side were tied back by a crystal hair clip that's shaped like a snowflake. She have pale and fair skin that looked smooth to touch and so very tender. She have a beautiful hourglass figure, too, she don't have really large... breasts, but her body isn't bad looking, either. She have a pittie frame and long, slender and well shaped legs. She is wearing a white dress that reaches a little after her knees and the top hugged her frame perfectly, it have a turtleneck that reach all the way up to her chin. Long silvery whitish blue gloves that wrapped itself around her fingers like a second skin covered her forearm and a little after her elbows. She have white, heeled Mary Janes and white leggings on, there were also silver frost patterns on the leggings.

The girl laughed joyfully as she spun around, her hair in the wind and her arms open wide to the sky above, as she dance across the clearing, she did a neat leap, a spin in the air then landed on her feet without a problem- the snow didn't even crunched beneath her feet, it's like... like she's as light as feathers.

She slowly stopped spinning in the wind, and stopped in the middle of the clearing, right beside the lake with her back to him.

England slowly approached, and cleared his throat when he was only a few meters away from her.

The girl spun around, and England finally saw her eyes.

Her eyes are absolutely beautiful... they are icy blue, a beautiful icy blue, yet they are like frozen lakes under the silver moon, with frost dancing at the edges, fading into a layer of ice so smooth that it can act like a mirror, so smooth that it reflected the beautiful, gleaming stars on the night sky, as if they are gleaming on the lake's surface. Small twinkles of light would gleamed merrily as she blinks and smiles, they are also like beautiful ice crystals, like gems, they are honest, and kind... so, just so beautiful.

He gaped for a second, his voice lost as he fixed his gaze on the stunning beauty, until the girl tilted her head and gave him a confused look.

"H- hello, young lady," he tripped over his own words, stuttering," May I ask what are you doing out here in the cold, and alone during the war?"

The girl smiled, chuckling behind her gloved hand, her eyes twinkled like the night sky as she did. She gazed into his eyes, a smile gracing her soft, pink lips as she spoke," I can say the same for you, kind sir, But for you answer... well," she gazed up to the sky which was littered with stars," That's because I belong here... and I really like the calmness."

England felt his breath caught in his throat as he stared at the girl before him. Her eyes held centuries of experience in them, much like his own.

The girl giggled softly, spinning in the wind once more, she held her hand out to him," care to dance, dear gentlemen?" A gentle smile graced her lips, England took her outstretched hand slowly, hesitating for a bit.

"If you insist, young lady- wow!"

Before he could finish his sentence, the girl have pulled him into a graceful waltz, and the pair started dancing in the snow, in perfect sync, the duo danced like two snowflakes in the wind, so beautiful, so... perfect.

England couldn't help, but to stare into the girl's eyes, he felt as if falling into those pools of icy blue, those beautiful icy blue orbs... with twinkles and endless stars in them, so... enchanting, so... magical.

Time flies, the moon slowly approached the top of the sky, reminding them that the time is nearing midnight, but to England, hours seems like minutes, and it was all so fast. Is this how love at fist sight like? He wondered.

And as the moon finally reached the top of the sky, the girl slowly stopped. She slowly let her hand, which was previously on his shoulder, slide down to hold his hand, and looked at him sadly.

"I'm afraid I must go..." she said softly, a sad smile on her lips," And... I hope we can meet again... one day."

With that, she slowly backed away, her hand slowly sliding out of his when she did, and finally, when she slide out of his grabs, she turned around, giving him a small smile for departure, then broke into a slow jog, and finally, disappear into the tall silhouettes of the pine trees of the forest, leaving only a few snowflakes fluttering in the wind, marking her trail.

When England gazed at where the girl disappeared, his memories finally caught up, he remembered, after the revolutionary war, the mysterious figure in the white cloak who stood silently at his side, holding up a white umbrella for him; the girl in the white cloak that visited King Arthur with the women in the silver cloak- Isabell, the girl in the white cloak who saved homeless children from the cold, stormy winter nights and took them in her orphanage, the girl in the white cloak who would stand in front of the Stonehenge every thirtieth of November at sunset till midnight in the past two hundred years or more, _The Girl in The White Cloak..._

He slowly walked out of the pine woods in a daze, and stumbled into the snow. As if in a trance, he looked up at the silver moon.

As a silhouette of a winged figure crossed the moon, England smiled softly, before he turned on his heels, and left to continue his walk back to the camp.

* * *

Princess Winter Luna Moonlit hovered in the clear night sky, snowflakes danced around her. Her gaze followed a small figure on the ground longingly, who was clad in a green uniform as he walked to his destination.

'England...' she thought to herself as a smile tugged at her lips,' I'm sure we will meet again...'

And with that, she gave a powerful flap of her wings, and she took off to the edge of the sky, where the screen of illusion is, and exited the world that humans knows exists.

* * *

 **So cute~! Merry Christmas! Every one!**

 **I might add some more encounters of England and Luna later, but right now...**

 **And lets hope the couples have a romantic and very pleasant Christmas!**

 **See you later!**

 **Lianna, out~ ^3^**


	20. Birthdays and Maps

**OH. MY. GODS. It was exam week in Hong Kong and I have no time to tyre at all- I really need to speed up my typing, and it don't help that I only have an hour a day to use my computer! I really hate Exams, you know- please review if you agree! Just joking. And here is the brand new chapter! Sorry if it wasn't ver good and all, I didn't really have time to check it. I would've typed more if I had time. Unforturnatly, I don't. And well... enough with the rambling!**

 **I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter! I own my OCs!**

* * *

Christmas was coming.

The Hogwarts ground is going to snow soon, Luna know. She strolled through the forest on her Royal Silver Doe.

She raced through the forest, leaving frost on almost everything, her silver hair flying out behind her in the pleasant winter wind as she laughed. Finally, she reached a clearing in the forest, she hopped off her mount, and walked to the middle of the clearing.

As she did, she started to glow, she grew older, taller, and finally back to her original age- eighteen. Her dress grew longer, the hem of the dress grew longer and longer in a swirl of magic until it reached the earth, a layer of silk gauze grew, covering her dress from waist down and brushed against the floor, silver frost and snowflake patterns bloomed on the piece of blue, translucent fabric. Her hair grew longer, and finally, reached the back of her calf. Her back started glowing, and brighter, and brighter, then finally, the light exploded, a pair of blinding white wings with long and graceful feathers and ice frozen on them unfolded from her back. She stepped into the middle of the clearing, and arched her wings, then with a powerful flap, she took off into the cold air.

She hovered in the air, she can see the entire forest up here, small clouds brushed past her from time to time. She took a deep breath, readied her magic, and lifted her hands in front of herself, cupping them before her face as if holding water. Then, she blew into them.

Instead of warm air and CO2, a soft, winter breeze escape her parted lips, white and icy blue sparks dancing in them and gathering in her palm, and forming into a tiny, beautiful, spinning, galaxy of winter.

Luna lowered her hands slightly, letting them rest in front of her chest. She smiled at the beautiful lights in her palm, them threw it up into the air.

The magical light exploded, light sparks dance in the air up in the sky. Then finally, turned into snow and started to fall gently. Luna smiled as she hovered, and with another flap of her wings, she flew toward the black lake, and hovered above it, then, she slowly lowered herself down onto the surface of the lake, and reached her right leg out, slowly.

As soon as the tip of her shoe touched the water, it turned into thick, steady frost patterned ice. She placed her other leg on the surface too, and the water beneath her feet turned into ice with a soft glow just like the other. She smiled, and stood on tiptoe, then with a spin, she started dancing ballet on the lake, with every step, the water beneath her feet freezing into solid, clear, glass like ice. And for once in many years, the Black lake's surface was completely frozen. Luna laughed joyfully as she used her magic freely, the Winter Ghosts won't be suspicious at all, since every ten years, they will choose a place for her to bring winter, and in the coming ten years, Hogwarts will have the most beautiful winter in all dimensions.

At a distance, a certain half giant stared in awe as he gazed at the silhouette of an angel with long hair, as she dance gracefully across the lake, he wondered, who is she?

* * *

It's morning, sunlight streamed from the windows of the boys dormitory, slipping through the gaps of the curtains and onto a certain boy's face. Harry Potter woke up groggily, blinded by the pure white snow outside.

Wait... Snow?

He threw the covers off, and pulled the curtains open. He grabbed his glasses and ran to the window putting his glasses on along the way. He gazed out the window, and a breathtaking sight greeted him. Snow. Fluffy, white snow covered everything in sight- all but the lake. The surface of the lake is so smooth and clear that he thought it was glass, every tree was frozen, they even looked like ice statues! Frost dance across just about everything. It's Saturday and there's no lessons. Harry realized, he smiled at the sight.

" That is beautiful, eh." Harry jumped, and quickly turned to his left, his Canadian roommate, Matthew stood there, the baby polar bear (again, where did he even get a polar bear?) in his arms as he gazed out to the Hogwarts grounds. Seriously. When did that boy even get here? But Harry felt himself smile, and he looked back out the window." Yeah... it is."

Harry then turned around and left to get ready for the morning. Completly unaware that behind him, a scene that have repeated millions of times through the past three centuries repeated... again.

"Who're you?"

"*sigh*...I'm Canada..."

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up as she felt someone shaking her, she frowned, and opened her eyes to see Anna looking at her, an excited smile on her face.

"What is it, An-"

"Shhh!" The curly haired girl silenced her, then pointed at the bed next to her own- Lilac's bed. She looked pretty tired, her silver hair messy and slight shadows beneath her eyes, and was still fast asleep, with a distresses look on her face.

"What?" She asked, this time lowering her voice.

Anna only looked around, and pounced onto Lavender's bed, waking the girl up as she letted out a startled yelp.

"Every one, get dressed and down to the common room- quick!" Anna whisper shouted, "and be quiet!" she added after a second of thought. Anna then went out the door herself. As the door closed, Hermione can hear someone falling down the stairs and hit something. And from the noise, she did not want to know what that was.

The two girls shared a look, and did what they normally did, changed into casual clothes, then walked down the stairs. But what greeted them, was not what they expected.

The common room was re-decorated completely. Blue and white streamers, Stella was putting up magical light sparks up on the roof and she was some how floating near the celling. Alfred, who was at the corner, just have to choose this moment to grab a coach in the middle of the room, lifted it over his head, and balanced it with three fingers over his shoulders then walked across the room with ease, and placed it in the corner... How was he that strong? Lyra waved her wand and conjured up long blue gauzes, which was tied up as decorations, held up by snowdrops and lilacs. Anna was talking to... air? Wait- no. Matthew was there. Fred and George then entered.

The redheaded twins are both carrying party food and drinks- cake, pies, pasties, cookies, pumpkin juice and all sort of wzarding treats. They placed them down on the glass table Lyra was levitating, and Lyra placed the table down in the of the room.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked, a bit shocked at the amount of magic the two girls from the Seasonal Quartet are displaying.

"It's Lilac's birthday!" Alfred, who was in the corner behind a chair, poked his head out and smiled, "And I really ant to throw a party!"

"And I don't get a party..." Dean, who was sitting on the stairs to the boys' dorm, grumpled. But he was ignored.

"Really?" Lavender asked, surprised, " never heard her talk about it."

The three girls of the Seasonals' faces fell, and they looked away."... She don't like talking about it..." Stella said biting her lip," She won't mind a party, though."

About half an hour later, Lilac, or rather, Luna, woke up and found the common room empty. And she know perfectly well what is going to happen today.

"Great..." She sighed as she pulled the covers off," Another party from Anna..."

Luna don't understand, what is there for her to celebrate for? Yes, It was to celebrate her birth, but that was what this date meant to her centuries ago. Now, all it meant to her is to remind her of the horrible things she've been through, all those things... everything.

Luna got off her bed, and dressed in the dress she was given on that day... that day of her banishment. The dress given to her by the very Core of Life. That represents forgiveness, and innocence. Then she walked over to the bedside table, and pulled open the last drawer. In side laid a rectangular, long, royal blue velvet box.

Luna swiftly opened it. Inside the box was two necklaces, both had a unique charm, formed by a silver wire, curling in to complex, but elegance design. The charm was in a half moon shape, and in the middle of the very bottom, a small sappier in the shape of half a star was placed there. on the other necklace, it was an Ice crystal. to others, those two necklace didn't have any connection to each other, but Luna know it's secret. When you put the two charms together, and connect the two gems, it will fit perfectly, and a beautiful symbol of a snowflake will be seen, and when light hit the gem, a picture of her and Harry will be projected. Luna made this necklace when she is still alive, she wanted to give it to Harry when he goes to Hogwarts, but it would seems like she never really had the chance... She made this necklace with Remus and S-Sirius... it hurts thinking of her god father- she didn't know what happened- him and her parents just had a privet conversation one day without even telling her, then within a week, their secret keeper betrayed them, and just a few days after, he was arrested, for murdering over a dozen of mortals and Peter Pettigrew. She didn't know what happen- Sirius was so close to her... She asked her mum once not long after they regained their memories, but she said many things were still fuzzy, and will tell her later- but she never had the chance- the war they had to lead, the battles and deaths and they had thrown everything in the back of their heads- for a while, at least.

Luna picked up the one with the ice crystal, and slipped it over her head, then tugged it away from sight. She picked up a parchment and wrote a short letter to Hagrid, claiming to be a friend of herself telling him to give this to Harry on Christmas as it was what her past self wanted. And slipped in a signed letter from herself... using her past name. It was so weird, thinking herself as two different person- she don't know what to think any more- she is Winter Luna Moonlit, Princess of winter, but she is also Harry Potter's sister, but in the same time, to every one else, Luna Potter is dead. To mortals, she is Lilac Moon, just a strangely mature girl in Hogwarts living in a mysterious orphanage. Finally burring those thoughts in the back of her mind, she brushed her hair, and tidied up her bed, and walked down the stairs into the common room. And she was not surprised when streamers exploded, and a sentence was yelled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all Gryffindor first years and a few older Gryffindors yelled, grins and smiles on their faces, most looked joyful, but the one on her fellow princesses are more hopeful then it was joyful.

"Just this once, Anna." Luna said, a sad smile on her face, " But tell me... what is there for me to celebrate for?"

She asked herself this question every year since that day, and this is the first time she asked anyone out loud.

Anna froze, and stuttered.

Anna have no idea how to answer her... to Luna, this day of her birth no longer meant anything. The pain in her history have overwhelmed her happiness of her birthday. And worst of all, is knowing that she have caused it. She took her happiness away. Her happiness on this day for the past twenty- maybe more- centuries. Every year on this day Luna don't smile, she don't celebrate, all she does... is shut herself in her room, and sometimes, she cries. And it hurts.

Stella, too, was silent. She have no right t speak, she was the one who cased her most pain, she screamed at her, slapped her, and assured her of murder and being a traitor, she stopped Luna from talking when she was trying to explain herself, and that, she was sure was one of those things that hurted her the most.

America and Canada shared a look, it was like England on forth of July, but what's worst? It was not someone else's... but her own birthday. And with Luna there, England have slowly healed and the two former brothers have gotten closer as friends, but Luna didn't... she never healed.

Luna swiftly walked through the crowd, and putted on a smile. "Then let's get this party started!"

It was Fred and George Weasley, and true, the party started. But none of the Seasonals felt like it- even if they placed a smile on their features.

The Party still went on, though. The other students had a lot of fun, completly forgeting whatever had happened earlier, but Hermione Granger didn't, she silently watched the four girls as they celebrated, wondering whatever had happened.

A few hours after the party, Luna was fine- at least, much better then she was. She was sitting in the library, reading a few of her favorite novels from the Wizarding world. Little did she know, up in the boys dorm for the third years, two redheaded twins are gazing down on a map, having another conversation.

"Hey Gred."

"Yes, Feorge?"

"Looks like 'Winter Luna Moonlit is in the library again."

Well, if you are wondering why did they know, the map they are staring at is called the Marauder's map. And on the map, the name Winter Luna Moonlit was in the Library, sitting at one of the tables. The name Spring Lyra Blossom was in the Fields not far away from the forest, the name Autumn Anna Falls was by the lake, and the name Summer Stella Shores is strolling through the hallways. And the North American twins' names- America and Canada, were down in a hallway not far away from the dorm, flickering between the names they clamed to be and the name of the country. To be honest, they were quite surprised when they found out that the Seasonals and the other pair of twins are not honest about their identity, but what happened next, surprised them more.

The name Winter Luna Moonlit flickered, and started to rewrite itself- and the name was very familiar to the twin- as it was quite famous. The name Luna Polaris Potter was in place of the pervious one.

The Twin's jaws dropped- but then, another name flickered. Anna's. It rewrote itself, and the name of the mentor of Helga Hufflepuff was in place- the name Anna Areal was in place of the pervious one.

One by one, the Seasonal's names changed- into the mentors of the Founders of Hogwarts, flickering between the new names and the one they originally saw. The redheaded twins shared a look, and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

We need to ask them- ASAP.

* * *

Luna walked out of the library, her cross shoulder bag strap clenched tightly in her hand as she walked down the empty hallway- at least she thought it was empty. Until two hands was clasped onto her shoulder, and two familiar, nearly identical voices chanted.

"Hi, Luna."

She froze. No- it's not possible... how did they find out? Did they listen in their conversation or something? Is America and Canada's identities also exposed? She quickly whipped around, panic in her eyes, she looked around for any sign of people listening in, and there was no one, not even a portrait that can understand human speech. She sighed in relieve, before fixing the twins in a glare.

"What do you mean?" She said, rather coldly for a usually friendly person.

"We know it all-"

"Winter-"

"-Luna-"

"-Moonl- mufff"

Luna have stuck her hand over George's mouth, "Not here!" She hissed, eyes darting around," If you want to talk about it, seventh floor- go to the blank wall opposite of that tapestry where that wizard is trying to teach trolls to dance- got it? Don't talk about it in the open unless you want to see Hogwarts being attacked! It's dangerous enough with us here! I'll go get the others!"

The twins hurriedly nodded, and rushed off. Luna groaned, Oh well... Looks like the cover is blown.

She hurried to the grounds to get Anna and Lyra, then to the seventh floor to get Stella. She is always there.

She told the North American twins via telepathy, for them to get ready to pop in. And they rushed towards that particular wall. Where the Weasley twins are waiting for them. Luckily, the hallways nearby are empty. the quartet quickly rushed to the twins' side, and Lyra have to hold Stella back- she was going to punch them.

"Lyra- let go!" she demanded, " They nearly blew our cover and placed the entire school in danger-"

"Stella, they didn't know!" Lyra said in a hushed voice," won't want what happened nearly 25 centuries ago to repeat, would you!"

Silence. Luna looked away, Stella and Lyra froze and Stella's expression changed to shame and Lyra released Stella.. Anna dropped her shoulder bag, and the twins stared in dis believe.

"T- twenty five centuries?" George said with his jaw dropped. His twins closed his mouth for him.

Luna nodded, "I'll... show you when we get to our destination." She nodded at Anna, who glanced at her sadly and stood in front of the wall.

As it did before, a door formed on the wall, the redheaded twins gaped at it, as Anna opened the door and revealed an empty room.

"Okay, girl, get them in, and get to the east wing, first level, the Halls of memories." Luna said," Just go to the one in the Northern Lands."

The other three nodded, Lyra grabbed George and Stella grabbed Fred, then they rushed into the room, and Anna shut the doors.

"What is going on here?" Fred asked, rather confused," What's with the twent-"

But a flash of light later, they were gone.

* * *

They reappeared in a hallway, with snowflakes floating inside hallow, thin ice columns lining the walls. The snowflakes are about the size of a palm and was glowing softly in the dimly lit hall. the halway was long- so long that they can't see the end of it, they were standing at the begining of the hall way and behind Fred was a large window like those you would see at a church. But the glass portraits a 18 years old girl with spreaded wings, as if protecting the tree before the window, which looked more like an ice statue.

Fred and his twin looked around, the Seasonal Quatrat stood next to them, but none of them looked eleven anymore.

Lyra, Stella and Anna looked in their early twenties, and Lilac- or Luna looked a bit younger then the othr three, eighteen years old, maybe.

"Well," Stella looked down at them with a searious face," Would you kindly tell us... what... and how did you know any of this."

The redheaded twins shared a look, and gluped. Maybe, just maybe... this time they have found out more then they ever should.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! Fred and George are in trouble, and the Seasonal's cover was blown... What will happen next?**

 **In the next Chaper will be the result of the redhead twins' action and the Christmas holidays! Look forward to it!**

 **R &R!**

 **See you later**

 **Lianna, out ^3^**


	21. AN

**Guys.**

 **I am so very sorry... This new chapter might be late.**

 **Something is wrong with my Fanfiction account... It won't let me submit my new story and right now two thousand words poofed out of existence. I am really frustrated, and I really hate my computer... I tried nearly every thing and still it wouldn't work. Really, I am very sorry guys, I will try to get it to work and hopefully update on time. I hate being late to things, so I really, will try my best to update on the eighteenth.**

 ** **From, Lianna~****


	22. Reasons and rambles

**I'm sorry for not being able to update my stories, But don't worry! This story isn't finished yet; I know all of you are probably mad out of your minds right now, but I will explain why I haven't been updating.**

 **First reason: School.**

 **Everyone hates school, especially when it interferes with your hobby or daily life. That's my case. I am in form three, which means that I have over ten subjects that are incredibly important and if I don't pass, I won't be able to study my two favourite subjects- Art and geography. And I will also have to suffer form three for another year. And that will be a nightmare.**

 **Second reason: I am planning to become...**

 **A novelist! I have been writing for ages, ever since primary five, I've dreamed of becoming a writer. And through the years I have been practising, trying to expand my vocabulary variety and brush up my English since I'm Hong Kongnese. Which means I grew up in an environment with poorly spoken English and thick, unbearable accent, Which is a miracle how I managed to get a British accent and to be consistently confused as a British person. (Though I must admit, I do look Europian, for an Asian.) And now I've gone through a few tests, some oh-my-gods-so-difficult exams, I finally decided to go and find a publisher, since I've finally started on a series I thought was good enough for the public. With an extremely sarcastic main character, who wouldn't like it?**

 **Third: Blame Grammarly.**

 **I discovered Grammarly.  
Usually, it will be a good thing, but this time, it's bad news for you. Ever since I discovered this writing app, I noticed how horrible my previous writing was, and decided to rewrite all those chapters. With my better writing skills, I'm sure you will enjoy my story even more. And to writers, I suggest you try this app- it's excellent! But I'm quite sure you will want to rewrite all your stories after that.**

 **With lots and lots of chocolate,**

 **Lianna~ ^3^**


End file.
